I'm Modelling With WHAT! WHO? UCHIHA SASUKE!
by XxX-sUgAr.sPaRkLe.KiSsEs-XxX
Summary: Sharingan modelling corp.wants to do a photo shoot with Shinobi modelling corp. their top model Sakura Haruno and what’s worst Sakura hate Sasuke the one she’ll be modelling with. Will she fall in love with Sasuke or hate him forever? SasuXSaku ItaXSaku
1. I'M MODELLING WITH UCHIHA SASUKE!

My third fanfic hope you guys like it!

**DISCLIAMER: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 1**: I'M MODELLING WITH UCHIHA SASUKE!?

They were lights everywhere sounds of flashes and camera snapping then-

"Wait Takeshi I need to pee!" Sakura said running out of her modelling position and rush to the bathroom.

"Jeez typical Sakura" Tekeshi thought and sighed. Takeshi 17 year old has silver hair and black eyes and his a very cute guy and he is one of Sakura's best friend and the photographer of her in every photo shoot.

Then Sakura's manager Anko came to check if she is fine and tell something important to her and to find her pink haired star missing.

"Where's Sakura?"

"She went to the bathroom she said she needs to pee" Takeshi said shining his camera lense

"Oh ok"

Then Sakura came back looking good as ever and Anko said

"Sakura I have something to tell you important and don't freak out ok"

"Ok fine" Sakura said and took a bite of a chocolate cake then Anko steal it away from her

"Hey that's mine!" Sakura whined

"Models aren't suppose to eat remember you need diet" Anko lectured her

"Diet my ass" Sakura mumbled

"So anyway what are you gonna say?" Sakura asked trying to reach for the chocolate cake from Anko's evil clutches then Takeshi just chuckled at her

"Just promise me you'll not say no and don't freak out" Anko said and thought _"Man this gonna be hard"_

"Well you see Sharingan modelling corporation are requesting you and their top model to do a photo shoot together since you 2 are the most popular model and this will make fans go wild and it will make us allot of money Sakura and you are not allowed to say no. So what do you say?"

"Who will I be modelling with anyway?" Sakura asked getting a bad feeling

"Umm..." Anko took out a Sharingan magazine and show her the cover and said

"Uchiha Sasuke" Anko said Sakura stared at the magazine first and Anko count mentally 3..2.-

"WHAT THE HELL UCHIHA SASUKE!!! THE MOST EGOGISTICAL BASTARD MODEL IN THE SHARINGAN MODELING CORP. NO!!!! I"LL NEVER DO A PHOTO SHOOT WITH THAT BASTARD NEVER!!!!!" Sakura said so pissed of what's happening right now cause Sakura hated that bastard since the party in their mansion he's soo cocky and such arrogant jerk and he even try to hit on her oh Sakura will never forget that night.

"Anko I don't wanna do a photo shoot with that.. that.. guy! Jerk!!" Sakura said

"I'm very sorry Sakura I already sign the contract and there's nothing I can do" Anko said

"AHHHH!! Fine I'm doing this just for the sake of modelling" Sakura said and leave the photo shoot studio

"Is she alright?" Takeshi asked kind of concerned and half shocked at what happened and want to go her to see if she is fine

"Naa.. She'll get over it" Anko smiled

"Sakura's Modelling with the Uchiha kid will be interesting" She thought

**

* * *

**

**So what do you guys think continue or not other chapters will be longer if you guys like this story. Please review and tell me what you guys think. R&R XD I'm posting the next chapter faster if I get more reviews.**

*****

*****

*****

**OWARI**

*****

*****

*****


	2. Sasuke Uchiha and Italian restaurant XD

**DISCLIAMER: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 2:** Sasuke Uchiha and Italian restaurant XD

Sasuke Uchiha famous top model of Sharingan modelling corp. He is popular with the girls and total playboy (Sakura would prefer) rich everything a girl wants.

"Ok Sasuke I just need you to tilt your head up a little ok that's perfect" Said the photographer

"_Why does Kakashi have to replace my photographer I mean why is it have to be an old man last time my photographer is hot girl" _Sasuke thought and grabbefd a towel to wipe his sweaty hot body

"Ok that's it for the day" Said the photographer and leave the studio to do whatever he wants

Sasuke sighed and his manager Kakashi came inside the photo shoot studio and said

"So how was your new photographer?" Kakashi asked holding his porn book

"I hate it man why do you have to replace the hot girl Kakashi" Sasuke said like not liking the old guy

"Well cause you're not even doing your job all you do is flirt and make out with that girl you say" Kakashi said

"Oh and I have to tell you something" Kakashi said closing his porn book

"What is it anyway?" Sasuke asked as he took a bit of his favourite tomato

"It's just your dad wants to do a photo shoot with the top model in the Shinobi modelling corp." Kakashi said Sasuke cut him off

"Is she an annoying fan girl" Sasuke said

"No as I was saying your dad wants to do a photo shoot with her to make a lot of money and it will increase both of your fans and you're modelling with" Kakashi said and took out a Shinobi magazine and show it to Sasuke

"Haruno Sakura" Kakashi said

Sasuke just smirk cause he like Sakura Haruno and he will never forget her in the party in their mansion she is such a hottie and a total babe and most of all she hate Sasuke which Sasuke takes it as a challenge to make her his.

"_I knew he'll like modelling with the Haruno"_ Kakashi thought

"So when do we start the photoshoot?" Sasuke asked liking the situation

"Tomorrow 1 pm here" Kakashi said

"Sweet" Sasuke smirk he's so excited to see Sakura when they meet again and change his clothes and walk out of the studio and go to his favourite Italian restaurant to eat.

Kakashi just shake his head

"_Sasuke will you ever change_" Kakashi thought

* * *

With Sakura

Sakura was at her favourite Italian restaurant she need to relax cause she will be working with the bastard Sasuke oh she really hate him

Sakura sighed then the waiter came in her table

"Here's your order miss Sakura" The waiter said and walk away

"Itadakimasu" Sakura said and eat her pasta

* * *

With Sasuke

"_Man I can't wait to see her again tomorrow_" Sasuke thought and entered to his favourite restaurant and looking for a table to pick then he spotted something pink and look at it clearly and she saw Haruno Sakura eating at his favourite restaurant which his family own and smirk.

"Sasuke-sama would you like to seat at your usual table" The waiter said

"No I'll sit with my friend just serve my food there" Sasuke said and poited to the pink haired girl who is known Sakura

"Alright sir" Waiter said and bowed and leave

Then Sasuke smirk and made his way to her table and seat down.

"Huh?" Sakura thought and look up to find Uchiha Sasuke seating infront of her and her mood change when she saw that bastard's face smirking at her

"Hey" Sasuke said and flash his famous Uchiha smirk

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BAS-!" Sakura said standing up bursting and Sasuke pulled her down immediately for people to stop staring at them.

Sakura yanked her arm of Sasuke and glared at him while Sasuke just smirk at her and Sakura asked

"What are you doing here anyway came here to stalk me? OMG! Your are stalker now Uchiha" Sakura said acting surprise

"Hn, no I just came here to eat and I saw you and you were kind of lonely so I came to entertain you and besides my family owns this restaurant" Sasuke smirk

"Great do you own everything" Sakura said

"No not everything I want you to be mine" Sasuke said seriously and Sakura kind of blush at what he said but control herself and she could really feel her heartbeat really fast.

"_Why do I feel this way I never felt this way before with a guy?"_ Sakura thought

"OI" Sasuke said waving his hand in front of her face

"What?!" Sakura said annoyed

"Oh nothing" Sasuke said

"If you're gonna be here to ruin my dinner I'll go now" Sakura said standing up Sasuke grabbed her hand and pull her down.

"Let go of me you jerk" Sakura said

"NO I want you to eat with me" Sasuke said smirking at her

"Like hell would I eat with you!"

"Come on just this once and I'll pay for your dinner" Sasuke pleaded

Sakura sighed "Fine let's just get this over with Uchiha"

"You know you can call me by the first name SA-KU-RA" Sasuke said huskily

"Jerk" Sakura mumbled and eat her meal

"So are we ok now" Sasuke said cockily and lean in closer

"No, after you tried to hit on me in the party still no" Sakura said

"Oh come on we will be working together" Sasuke said

"Ugggg!! I hate guys like you"

"Well I love hot girls like you"

"Whatever"

"Do you consider this as a date"

"No fucking way"

They eat in silence and the bill came up while Sakura reach for her wallet Sasuke stop her

"Don't worry it's on the house" Sasuke said still holding her hand

"Ok and will you please let go of my hand" Sakura said pointing to her hand

"Hn"

* * *

They both go out to the restaurant and suddenly they were surrounded by paparazzi and ask allot of question

"Is it true that you are gonna work together?"

"Are you 2 dating?"

"Do you have are relationship?"

Lots of questions are being asked and Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and ran away and being chased by paparazzi and they hide in the dark alley with Sasuke's arms around her waist and her head buried on to his chest.

"Sasu-"

"Shh.." Sasuke said and covered her mouth and good thing it was dark cause Sakura is blushing madly

"MppppMPPpp...mppp" Sakura muffled in the hand of Sasuke and let go of her

"Jerk I told you to let go of me"

"Oh really I bet your liking that I'm holding you awhile ago just exactly like this" Sasuke said and wrapped his arms around again her and lean his face so close Sakura could do is blush and she could feel his breath fanning on her face and Sasuke lean in more closer until their noses touch _"His eyes are so mesmerising and so deep"_ Sakura thoughts "Right Sakura you like me close to you like this" Sasuke said so huskily with lust filled eyes and Sakura gathered herself and push Sasuke away from her.

"Hn" Sasuke said _"Man she so hard to get" _Sasuke thought

"I wanna go home" Sakura said and they walk to the parking lot

"Sasuke thank you" Sakura said flashing her killer smile that make men kneel in front of her.

"It's cool is this mean were ok now you know you and me wanna go out" Sasuke said hotly and Sakura's mood change

"I thought you bastard change and no we were never ok I just say thank you for treating me you jerk" Sakura said and enter her car and drive home

Sasuke just smirk.

"_Man she is so hot when she's mad"_ Sasuke thought

* * *

**So is it good bad or what tell me guys and review please and I will post the next chapter if I get 5 or more reviews pwese!. Until then Ba.....Bye!!! and thank you so much!!**

*****

*****

*****

**OWARI**

*****

*****

*****


	3. Photo shoot & moving in WITH SASUKE?

**DISCLIAMER: **I don't own Naruto

Chapter 3: Photo shoot & moving in WITH SASUKE!?

"Stupid Uchiha GOD! I HATE HIM SO MUCH! And I can't believe I'm working with someone like him!" Sakura said and lay down on her bed to sleep and get ready for tomorrow for modelling with him tomorrow.

In the Uchiha mansion

"Yo little brother" Itachi said sitting in the couch reading a book

"Hn." Sasuke said and went up to his room

Itachi just shook his head and smirk

"_Well his happy I wonder why"_ Itachi thought

**

* * *

****In Sasuke's room**

"Hmm... I really can't wait for tomorrow" Sasuke thought and step out of the shower and dry himself and drifted to sleep.

**

* * *

****The next day**

Sakura entered the building of Sharingan modelling corp. with Anko and Takeshi and they were greeted by Kakashi Sasuke's manager

"Yo" Kakashi said

"Hmm when do we start the photo shoot" Anko said

"Well Sasuke is not here yet he texted me he said he'll be here in a minute for the mean time the president of the Sharingan corp. wants to speak with you" Kakashi said and followed them

Kakashi knock on the door and entered

"Uchiha-sama they are here"

"Were is my son" Fugaku asked

"He's not here yet" Kakashi said

"Very well then Sakura you and my son are working and it will be really good if you to were modelling to increase the fans and the do you understand that" Fugaku said

"Hai" Sakura said and smiled _"I don't want to work with your stupid son god! I so hate him!!!" _Sakura thought

Then the door open then everyone look up to Sasuke there

"Hey" He greeted

"Very well then you may all leave and start the photo shoot now" Fugaku said

"Wait can my friend be the photographer in every photo shoot" Sakura said

"Hmmm..." Fugaku think

"It's alright now leave and do your work" Fugaku said and smiled fatherly at her

"Thank you so much!" Sakura said and hug him which he took by surprise and everyone is shocked except for Sasuke cause he's been checking out Sakura's body cause no one does that to the president of the Sharingan corp.

Fugaku just patted her head and let go of her

"Ok you may go now" Fugaku ordered

"hai"

"Sakura why did you do that no one does that" Kakashi said

Sakura just shrugged and they all went to the photo shoot studio

**

* * *

****In the studio**

"AHHHHH!!!" Sakura screamed cause she will be wearing a bikini and model with a half naked Sasuke with swimming trunks

"AHHHH!! WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THIS?!?!" Sakura pointed to the bikini she is wearing and grabbed a bathrobe to cover herself

"Oh come on I think it look so hot on you" Sasuke said

"OH SHUT IT UCHIHA" She said his name with venom and Sasuke just chuckled

"Sakura come on just do it so were done and we don't have all day" Anko said Kakashi is just sitting there reading his porn book not caring in the world how did he become a manager anyway and Takeshi is just standing there sweat dropping at the scene in front of him.

"Oh fine just remember I'm not enjoying this Uchiha" Sakura said and start the photo shoot

"Whatever you say SA-KU-RA" Sasuke said hotly

"Don't call me that" Sakura said

"Why do you prefer _my_ Cherry Blossom" Sasuke said and walk closer to her

"In your dreams Uchiha" Sakura said

"Ok so let's start now Sasuke go behind her put your arm around her waist lean burry your face in Sakur's neck" Anko said

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sakura said

"It's here the every theme of your photo shoot and you gotta follow it" Anko said

"And it's in the contract" Kakashi said looking up from his book and look down again

"Whatever" Sakura said and Sasuke got behind her and wrapped his arm aroung her waist and burry his face to her neck

"Stop that" Sakura said

"Stop what?" Sasuke asked innocently

"Stop nibbling my neck and kissing it!" Sakura said

Takeshi just scratch his head and trying to figure out how to take a shoot of them

"HEY you 2 stop this childishness now!" Anko said angrily

The 2 look up to see Anko really mad

"_Wow I never seen her this mad in my life"_ Sakura thought

"_The hell?"_ Sasuke thought

"_Man Anko's pissed"_ Takeshi thought

"Ok you if you are not gonna work this out you 2 will start to live together and work together from now on and Sakura starting now yuo will live in Sasuke's mansion and if you 2 still didn't stop this child acting you 2 will continue living until you work together!!! Understood" Anko said angrily

"Noo!! You can't do that Anko I don't wanto to live with the perverted jackass" Sakura whined

"Hey come on it will be fun" Sasuke said

"Fun my ass" Sakura said

"Please Anko don't do this to me" Sakura pleaded

"I'm sorry Sakura this is the only way that you 2 will get along each other and that is my order" Anko said seriously

"You will start to live with tomorrow now finished the photo shoot and go home to pack your things and get ready for tomorrow" Anko said

"Uggg..... Fine" Sakura sighed in defeat

Sasuke just smirk

"Did I miss anything?" Kakashi asked and closed his porn bok

"Yeah allot' Takeshi answered

And they started the photo shoot until one last shoot.

"I said stop doing that!" Sakura said

"Doing what" Sasuke look up with big cute innocent eyes

"Uggggg... You're impossible Uchiha!" Sakura said

"Do they ever get tired" Takeshi asked Anko

"Nahh soon they will get over it" Anko said

Then the photo shoot is finished which the pictures turned out so nice and professionally and Sakura and Sasuke did a good work together except Sakura screaming at Sasuke and Sasuke try to touch her.

"Ok well done for today now tomorrow is Saturday and no work" Anko said

"So did you change your mind about moving in with the Uchiha" Sakura said in cute eyes trying to change Anko's mind

"Nice try Sakura but no" Anko said and leave

"_Sakura one day you'll thank me for this and Sasuke sure found his match " _Anko thought

Sakura sighed

"Well better go home" She said and packed her things up and stand up to leave when Sasuke grabbed her hand and say

"See you tomorrow SA-KU-RA I can' wait that we are living together now and I know you like to live with me" Sasuke said hotly and smirk at her and yanked her hand away

"Uggg.. Whatever Uchiha!' Sakura said and stormed out of the building

"_She is so feisty don't worry I'll make you mine"_ Sasuke smirk at the thought

* * *

**So what do you guys think review more and I'll write faster and suggestions are welcome thank you for everything and I would like to thank all my readers for supporting me ****from the start and thank you! Again!**

**I would like to thank!:**

**SasoLOVE111**

**itachimeri1989**

**LoveAngel604**

**nikkinikkinikki**

**someONE**

**anonymous**

**sHiRoIXD16**

**XxXstRawBeRRy mInTxXx**

**lala . love . muzic**

**xXxcHeRrYbErRyxXx**

**windy**

**Thank you!**

*****

*****

*****

**OWARI**

*****

*****

*****


	4. Sasuke's mansion

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 4:** In Sasuke's mansion

Sakura woke up in 1 am cause she can't sleep and she brush her teeth shower and dress up and finish packing the things she need in Sasuke's house were she will live a new life she heard the doorbell rang and went downstairs and open the door to come face to face with

"Bastard!" Sakura said and close the door and Sasuke stuck his foot before she close it

"Hey SA-KU-RA" Sasuke said hotly

"What are you doing here jerk?!" Sakura said/screamed

"Shhh you don't want to wake up your neighbors Sakura-chan" Sasuke said

"Ugggg… Whatever! You didn't even answer my question" Sakura said and try to close the door but it wont cause of that bastard's foot

"Could you at least let me come inside" Sasuke said

Sakura sighed "Fine come in"

Sasuke came inside and they walk on the living room and sit on the couch

"So what do you want?"

"Nothing is it a crime to visit my future girlfriend or should I say future wife" Sasuke said cockily

"Eh?! The hell in your dirty dreams Uchiha" Sakura said and huffed

Sasuke chuckled

"Look I just came here to pick you up"

"Well who picks up someone at one am in the morning" Sakura said

"Well who wakes up 1 in the morning" Sasuke retorted back

"You… I- I a whatever jerk!" Sakura said stand up and started to went upstairs

"Where are you going my Blossom?" Sasuke asked

"Far so far away from bastard's like you" Sakura said and Sasuke catch up to her and push her to the wall and lean in till their noses touch

"Really well what if you fall in love with me" Sasuke said

"Like I would fall in love with someone like you" Sakura said

"Cause you would be the luckiest girl in the world and I really want to make you mine your different" Sasuke said and nuzzled his face on her neck

"Whatever Uchiha" Sakura said Sasuke look up and lean in closer

"What are you doing?"

"Just a little taste" Sasuke said and lean in more

"Oh really" Sakura said and wrapped her arms around Sasuke and lean in and kneed him on the crotch

"Awwww!!! That fucking hurt" Sasuke said and lay on the floor holding his errr man thing

"Well I'll be up to change clothes and I would love to see your house that's what you get you egotistical bastard" Sakura said smiling at him and walk upstairs Sasuke look up to see her ass swaying back and forth taunting him to touch it.

"_That woman has a knee"_ Sasuke thought and stand up and wait for her to come down

After 10 minutes Sakura went down to find Sasuke sitting in her couch.

"Yo Uchiha let's go"

"Hn" he said and carry her bag and went to the car

**

* * *

**

**In the car**

"Why did you come pick me up? I can go on my own anyway" Sakura asked

"Cause I want to spend every single time with you' Sasuke said and smirk at her

"AHHH like hell I would spend every single time with you, you jerk!" Sakura said

Awkward silence…

"Wait what the hell! How did you know my house?!" Sakura asked and screamed at him

"I have my sources" Sasuke shrugged

"Sources your face Uchiha!" Sakura spat at him

"You know I have a name right"

"Yeah bastard egotistical jerk oh and Uchiha" Sakura said

"Don't play dumb"

"No I'm not I'm just saying your real name if that's is your real name"

"Hn just call me Sasuke" Sasuke said annoyed

"Like I don't even know anything about you, you womanizer"

"Wow you know that hurts" Sasuke said pretending to be hurt

"Uh huh so" Sakura said

"Then apologize" Sasuke said still fake hurting

"Well get over it Uchiha" Sakura said

"Annoying" Sasuke mumbled

"I heard that" Sakura said angrily

"_Which make her look more hotter"_ Sasuke smirk at the thought then he glance at her and saw her she is sleeping peacefully and move aside of her hot pink hair and tuck it behind her ear.

"She looks so cute wait no cute Uchiha never say cute" Sasuke thought

"_Dude whatever just look at her she is so helpless defenseless and just par the car-"_

"Shut up and who the hell are you?"

"_Inner dude"_

"Your stupid"

" _Dude and you just call yourself stupid way to go you Idiot"_

"And you just called us idiot" Sasuke said

"_Whatever look at her dude let's just park the car in a deserted place and let's start t tale of her clo-"_

"Get out of my head and I will not do that"

"_Why not dude come on look at her she looks so innocent when she is asleep and let's bed her and I know your horny and-"_

"Will you just get out" Sasuke said angrily at his inner

"_Whatever man I'll see ya latter dude!" _

"Why do I have and idiotic inner who says dude all the time"

"_Dude! I heard that!"_

"Hn"

They continue to drive until they reach Sasuke's house I mean mansion or whatever you call it and guard saw Sasuke's car and let them inside the mansion. Sasuke stop the car to see that Sakura is still asleep.

"Sakura" Sasuke shake her shoulder's gently

"Mmmmnnn…"

"Wake up were here" Sasuke whispered

"No I don't wanna" Sakura moaned and continue to sleep

"Do you want to sleep here"

"Mmmnnn" the only answer he got

"Fine then If you don't want to get up I'm just gonna carry you" Sasuke said and count mentally 3…2….1.. and close his eyes and open them again no screaming Sakura and just a sleeping Sakura

"Hn" He smiled and lift her up and carry her bridal style.

"Mmmnn…Itachi-kun" Sakura murmured in her sleep

Then Sasuke eyes widen and glared at the mention of his brothers name and carry Sakura up to his room for her to sleep cause he don't know were to put Sakura to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**In his room**

He then gently place Sakura down on his bed and put the blanket over her.

"I don't know what you and my brother's relationship but I'm gonna make you mine Sakura Haruno I swear" Sasuke thought and sleep in the couch

* * *

**So how was it does it suck review and tell me what you guys think remember guys read and review and thank you for supporting me guys!!! Until then ba…bye!!!!**

*****

*****

*****

**OWARI**

*****

*****

*****


	5. Sasuke’s slave! and enter Itachi XD

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 5: **Sasuke's slave! and enter Itachi XD

A 19 year old Itachi Uchiha the most famous top international model and is currently in America and also under the Sharingan corp. and they are headed to Tokyo for his next photo shoot and visit his family and Sakura he really miss her … allot (**Note:** Sharingan corp. is around the world and yes Itachi is also a model and international model Sakura and Sasuke is just a famous top model in Tokyo well that's all XD)

_**

* * *

**__**Flashback**_

_Yesterday_

_After his photo shoot, his manager best friend Pein came_

"_Itachi I have to tell you something"_

"_Hn"_

"_It's your father….He wants you to your next photo shoot in Tokyo and we will leave today"_

"_Why today?"_

"_Your father orders" _

"_Aa"_

**_Flashback end_**

Itachi was riding a private jet plane his father sent him and thinking of Sakura he is planning to surprise visit her when he came back to Tokyo

"Itachi-sama would you like some red wine" The butler said

"Yes" He said and drinks the red wine and circling the tip of the glass thinking

"_I can't wait to see you again Sakura"_ Itachi thought and smirk

* * *

**With Sakura and Sasuke in the mansion**

Sakura woke up and to find that she is not in her room and look around her surroundings and guess that this is Sasuke's room and look to find Sasuke sleeping on the couch and she felt a little guilty sleeping on the bed she stand up and walk over to him and lean down to see his sleeping face

"Hmm he's not much of a bastard when he sleeps he's kind of…. Cute….CUTE! What the hell this is the bastard were talking about an egotistical jackass a jerk who is a total playboy!" Sakura thought

"_But come on look at him he's so KAWAII and helpless when he sleeps come on girl lets ravish him and take of his-"_

"EWW!! I'm not doing that and who the hell are you?"

"_Well I'm your inner"_

"A what?"

"_Inner! Are you deaf or something?"_

"No, Well your stupid" Sakura argued

"_Well you just call us stupid"_

"Whatever"

"_Hmmmp how about we kiss him_"

"The hell no way!!" Sakura said

"_Well come on he's a major HOTTIE! Look"_

"NEVER!"

"Fine but I'll come back for my precious Sasuke-kun"

"Since when did you start calling him that?"

'_Umm... Since now well bye"_

Sakura thoughts ended

"Hey SA-KU-RA I didn't know that you are crazy about me and try to ravage me while sleeping" Sasuke said hotly and cupped her face and pull her closer and Sakura notice how close her face from his face and could feel his hot breath fanning all over her face and blush a little.

"UCHIHA! I'm not crazy about you ok I would rather die than to be with you and FYI, I just came here to check if you are fine sleeping in the couch!" Sakura said/screamed at him and fuming red because she kind of blushed but most of it she is angry.

"So you cared about me" Sasuke said and smiled which Sakura found it handsome

"No way in hell Uchiha" Sakura said and throw him a pillow and he catch it

"Whatever you say Sakura and good morning" Sasuke said and greeted her hotly

"Well it's not good anymore since you ruined it and I wish you never wake up! Jackass!" Sakura huffed and walk to his bathroom and shower.

"Well where's the fun if I didn't woke up" Sasuke shouted to the bathroom door

"Shut up!" Sakura said through his door and Sasuke just chuckled and lie on his bed and wait for her to get finish

* * *

Sakura was done showering and forgot she left her clothes folded on the bed

"_Shit! What will I do now?!"_ Sakura panicked and sighed she need help and most of all from that bastard

"Ummm… Sasuke"

"Yeah" Sasuke said and turn of his iPod

"Could you ummm…"

"What? You want me to join you shower" Sasuke said hotly

'Uggg…. Forget it!"

"Come on what is it?' Sasuke said

"Umm…could you please hand my clothes over it's on your bed folded"

"What I can't hear you?" Sasuke said pretending

"Bastard you know clearly what I just said"

"Yeah but there is one condition" Sasuke said leaning the bathroom door holding her clothes

Sakura sighed in defeat she didn't want to go out naked the jerk maybe rape her or what

"Ok what is it first?" Sakura said in defeat

"Ummm..?" Sasuke think

"Faster jerk I'm getting cold here"

"Be my personal slave for the whole month and you will be sleeping in my room from now on" Sasuke said smirking

"WHAT THE HELL?! NO WAY IN HELL BASTARD!!!" Sakura shouted

"_Man why did I have to leave my clothes there"_ Sakura said angrily to herself

"Then fine no clothes" Sasuke said and pretending to walk away stomping his feet loudly for her to hear

"WAIT!" Sakura said

"Yes" Sasuke smiled evilly

"Fine I'll be your slave for a month" Sakura said defeatedly and score for Sasuke.

Sasuke smirk at his victory.

"Very well then here's your clothes" Sasuke said and knock signaling for her to open the door and she open it a little and grabbed her clothes and glared at him

"I hate you" She spat with venom and slammed his bathroom door

Sasuke chuckled.

**

* * *

**Sakura came out of the bathroom and she is wearing a black short and a black top with a strawberry her long waist length hair is still lightly wet in the middle and to find the bastard not in the room and not knowing Sasuke sneak up behind her and wrapped his arms to her waist and burry his face to her neck and breath her scent and she glared at him and trying to get free from his grasp

"Hn my slave smell so intoxicating" He said and breathe her scent more

"Jackass let go of me" She said trying to break fee

"That is not how to talk to your master" Sasuke said and lift up his face and look at her

"Ugg. Whatever let go of me" Sakura said

"Hn wait here I'll just shower ok my slave" Sasuke said and carry her place her to the bed

"What the hell you don't have to carry me!" Sakura said angrily at him

"I know but you're special to me' Sasuke said and kissed her forehead and she blushed and he chuckled

"Hmmp" Sakura glared at him and he entered his bathroom and showered

After he showered he went outside to find Sakura watching mtv and she looked at him and throe him a pillow

"Put some clothes on will ya" Sakura said looking at him with a navy jeans Sakura couldn't help but admit Sasuke has a hot body and well toned chest a six 6 and which make him look hotter his hair dripping wet which make him look like a sex god and Sakura snapped out of her thoughts when he spoke.

"you like seeing my body like this besides I want my special slave to give me a massage on the back" Sasuke said holding a bottle of oil in his hands smirking and Sakura is clearly not enjoying this.

"I'm not giving you a massage!" Sakura screamed at him

"You're my slave do remember now scoot over so I can lay down and you massage back" Sasuke said and lay down

"I'm so not enjoying this" Sakura said and grabbed the oil and massage his back and Sasuke started to moan playfully

"Ohh yes Sakura like that harder yes ohh that feels good" Sasuke moaned out while she glared and stop and throw the bottle of oil on his head

"That hurt" Sasuke said and rubbed his head

"Well you ask for it master" Sakura said sarcastically

"You'll pay for that" Sasuke said and started tickling her

"S-sa-sa-S…Sas-suke-st-op" Sakura said between laughter

"What is that?" Sasuke said and continue tickling her

"s-S—sto-p-Tic-K-ling me" Sakura said and keep giggling which is music to Sasuke's ears

"Say please" Sasuke demanded

"P—pl-ea-se s-top Sa-su—ke" Sakura said and he stop and Sakura is panting hard and catch her breath

"Learn your lesson' Sasuke said

"Yes master" Sakura said mockingly and bowed like a slave and rolled her eyes

Then a knock was heard on the door and a maid enter

"Sasuke-sama Sakura-sama dinner is ready downstairs" The maid said and close the door leaves.

"Come jerk I'm hungry" Sakura said and walk downstairs and Sasuke put on a shirt and followed her downstairs

The 2 walk into the dining table teasing each other and calling names and a voice interrupt them

"Sasuke there is someone here would like to see you" His father said

"Who is it father?" Sasuke asked confused

"Well hello little brother" Itachi said and waved at him

"Itachi" Sasuke said and glared at him Sakura heard Itachi's name

"Itachi-kun" Sakura whispered

**

* * *

****How was it? Tell me guys please review also read my other stories Innocent Love and** **Who is the Uchiha will win Sakura's heart and don't forget R&R thank you for all your support and ba…bye!!! **

*****

*****

*****

**OWARI**

*****

*****

*****


	6. Rivalry strikes

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 6:** Rivalry strikes

Recap:

_The 2 walk into the dining table teasing each other and calling names and a voice interrupt them_

"_Sasuke there is someone here would like to see you" His father said _

"_Who is it?" Sasuke asked confused_

"_Well hello little brother" Itachi said and waved at him _

"_Itachi" Sasuke said and glared at him Sakura heard Itachi's name_

"_Itachi-kun" Sakura whispered_

"Itachi-kun" Sakura whispered again and single tear went down her face

"Sakura is that you?" Itachi asked she didn't answer him she just ran up to him and hugged him tight and Sasuke feeling jealous at his brother for Sakura hugging him

"You promised me you'll come back and you did" Sakura said sniffing a cry and hugged him tighter and he returned the hug

"Of course an Uchiha never break my promises now don't cry I don't like seeing you cry" Itachi said shushed her and kissed her forehead and Sasuke is really really pissed at his brother how dare he touch what is his. Wait his he never own Sakura she doesn't belong to anyone

"Ehem" Uchiha Fugaku coughed and two broke away

"Sakura how did you know my eldest son?" Fugaku asked

"Umm…we were childhood friends" Sakura said

"Oh...….That's nice well I'm going to now" Fugaku said

"Umm….. Your not eating dinner" Mikoto said the wife of Fugaku said

"No just serve it up to my desk" He said and leaves

Then they all seat down and eat dinner Sakura between Itachi and Sasuke.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked his brother more like demand

"I'm here to do my next photo shoot little bro" Itachi said coolly

"Hn" Sasuke said

"You're a model to? Wow we both reach are dreams but yours is much bigger you're an international model" Sakura said

"Yeah but it's really stress" Itachi answered and bite his meal

"Yeah really" Sakura said and glared at Sasuke and he just smirk at her

"Itachi-ni-san do you know that Sakura and I are modeling together right Sakura" Sasuke said and hold Sakura's hand and yanked it away

"Jerk" Sakura mumbled

"_Seems little brother likes my Sakura but she doesn't like him"_ Itachi thought and smirk

"Really" He said and turned to Sakura but inside he wants to strangle Sasuke

"Yeah" Sakura said not really liking

Dinner is finished and the 3 walk to the living to rest and Sakura and Itachi were talking and Sakura giggling Itachi chuckling and telling stories when they were little

"Remember when you were afraid of thunder" Itachi said

"Yeah but not now" Sakura pouted and blushed

"Really are you not afraid anymore?" Itachi asked

"Hmmp" Sakura said

"Hey Sakura are you free tomorrow?" Itachi asked

"I have a photo shoot with your brother" Sakura said with a sighed

"Do not like my brother?"

"No he's a total jerk he even try to hit on me" Sakura said and Itachi chuckled

"Is that so" Itachi said

"I know how about after my photo shoot I got nothing to do anyway" Sakura said and smiled and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder

"I'm sorry she wont be free after her photos shoot some things to do right my special slave you belong to me now" Sasuke said hotly in her ear and glared at his brother

"Let go of me I don't belong to you" Sakura said trying to break free from Sasuke

"Sorry but we will be going now" Sasuke said and carry her bridal style up to his room leaving Itachi

**

* * *

**

**Inside his room **

Sasuke put Sakura down on his bed and went on top of her

"Why did you do that I'm still talking to Itachi-kun" Sakura screamed at him and Sasuke look down his bangs framing his face

"Do you like my brother?" Sasuke whispered Sakura saw the hurt under his eyes

Sakura didn't answer Sasuke look up look into her eyes and started to lean in closer Sakura blushed she tries to move but her body tells her not to move and both are mesmerized with each others eyes onyx clashed with emerald Sasuke lean in more closer till their noses touch and both could feel each others breath fanning their faces

"Sa-su" Sakura said and immediately Sasuke kissed her lips gently and she panic

"What will I do kissed back or not I love Itachi but now I'm not sure am I falling for Sasuke no it I can't" Sakura thought

Her thoughts ended when Sasuke kissed her more passionately and lick her bottom lip asking for entrance and unconsciously she let him in and his tongue explore her mouth Sasuke noticed that she is not responding to the kissed and kissed her more rougher and she didn't know what to do so she respond and Sasuke wrapped his hand to her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and both kissed with both passion raw and hunger and after few minutes of kissing both secretly wish it last but due to lack of oxygen they parted for air.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked hotly smirk at his work to see her dazed in the kissed and nuzzled in her neck and Sakura push him of and spoke

"You I-I hate you so much you even stole my first kissed" Sakura shouted at him

"Well it seems like you enjoy it allot" Sasuke said

"No I didn't you force me" Sakura said

"Well if you didn't why didn't you push me of like you always do" Sasuke said cockily

"I-I-I you-you you!" Sakura stammered and blushed

"It's ok I understand you want to do it again" Sasuke said

"Ugggg……… bastard!" Sakura said and walk out and slammed his door Sasuke just chuckled

"_She taste so delicious I would give up everything just to taste those lips again"_ Sasuke thought and lick his lips

* * *

**With Sakura**

Sakura is walking downstairs and went outside to the garden to get some fresh air to forget the bastard for once

"I hate that guy so much he is so different from Itachi-kun" Sakura said

"_Well girl I mean he is a good kisser"_ Inner said

"He is not" Sakura blushed

"_Then why did you kissed back"_

"Umm…I-I just get out of my head" Sakura screamed mentally while Sakura is arguing with her inner Itachi is his balcony looking at Sakura and holding the ring between his thumb and index finger she gave him when he leave Tokyo to study in America and smiled he really miss her and he remembered those days when he was with her

_**Flashback**_

_When Sakura was 7_

"_Itachi-kun!' a seven year old little girl running up to a 9 year old Itachi _

"_Itachi-kun guess what I want to be a model someday!" Sakura said smiling and Itachi smiled at her to_

"_Well you want to know something that's my dream to" Itachi said _

"_Pinky swear! We will be model promise me Itachi-kun!" Sakura said and hold out her pinky and he's too and promised_

_Sakura was 8_

_Itachi Sakura was watching a movie in her room and suddenly there was a black out and it started raining hard Sakura shivered_

"_Itachi-kun I'm scared" Sakura said and clutched his hand_

"_Shh…. don't worry I'm here" Itachi said and hugged her and the thunder roar_

"_Ahhh!!! Itachi-kun! I'm really scared" Sakura closed her eyes and hugged him tighter_

"_Sakura are you scared of thunder?" Itachi asked_

"_Yes!!!" Sakura screamed as the thunder roar again and closed her eyes and tears fell out_

"_Don't worry as long as I'm here you'll be safe" Itachi said and kissed her forehead and she snuggled to him closer_

"_Promise?" Sakura asked_

"_I promise" Itachi said_

_Sakura was 10_

"_Itachi-kun please don't go I don't want you to leave" 10 year old Sakura cried onto his chest and the 13 year old Itachi is trying to comfort her _

"_Shh... don't cry anymore I don't like you crying" Itachi said and hugged her Sakura sniffed and look up to him_

"_Itachi-kun" Sakura whispered_

"_Sakura I promise we will meet again and be together ok so don't cry anymore please" Itachi said_

"_Promise?" Sakura asked_

"_Yes I promise you and here" he said and took out a box_

"_What is it?"_

"_Open it" Itachi said and give her the box_

"_Wow it's so beautiful" Sakura said held up the beautiful cherry blossom petal necklace with pink diamond surrounding the petal and she turned it around and she saw that her name has in it._

"_It's so pretty thank Itachi-kun" Sakura said and cry again in his chest _

"_I told you not to cry right" Itachi said_

_Sakura nodded _

"_Sakura I really got to go ok bye now" Itachi said and walk away inside he really didn't want to leave Sakura and he turn back and Sakura ran up to him_

"_Take care ok I won't forget your promise" Sakura said sniffing and put a ring to his hand and he smiled_

"_I love you Sakura" Itachi said and kissed her lips it's just an innocent kiss but it means allot it sealed all their promises in it and Sakura closed her eyes and after a second they broke apart _

"_Bye Sakura and thank you don't forget our promise" Itachi sad and leaving a blushing Sakura holding her lips and she waved goodbye._

_**Flashback end**_

**

* * *

**

**With Sakura**

Sakura was done arguing with her inner and took the necklace out of her shirt and look at it

"_Itachi-kun I'm really glad that your back"_ Sakura thought and yawn and fell asleep and Itachi saw her fell asleep and went down to get her.

**

* * *

**

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke was downstairs finding Sakura and went outside the garden to find Itachi carrying Sakura bridal style and went inside passing by Sasuke and Itachi stop

"Well hi little brother what are you doing here?" Itachi asked carrying Sakura bridal style

"Went out for a walk" Sasuke said lying but the truth he was finding Sakura and Itachi saw the lie but didn't mind it

"Is that so" Itachi said

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked/demanded

"Up to my room"

"She sleeps with me" Sasuke said

"Hn nice try little brother but I think Sakura would prefer sleeping with me" Itachi said Sasuke just glared at his brother and Itachi walk away

"Hn don't even try to do something to her" Sasuke said threateningly

"Of course I won't lil brother she is special to me" Itachi said and continue walking and went up to his room leaving Sasuke

**

* * *

**

**In Itachi's room**

Itachi put Sakura on his bed and noticed that she still wear the necklace he gave her and smiled and put a blanket over her and kissed her forehead and sleep beside her and hugged her closer and she snuggled back to his chest with his chin rest n top of her head like when he sleep in her house when they were little

"Itachi-kun I'm really glad your back" Sakura murmured in her sleep and he smiled

"I'm glad to" He said and kissed the top of her head and drifted to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**So how was it please keep in mind that this is a SASUSAKU fanfic NOT an ITASAKU ok so please review and thank you so much for those who reviewed in my previous chapter thanks allot don't forget R&R.**

*****

*****

*****

**OWARI**

*****

*****

*****


	7. Which Uchiha?

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 7:** Which Uchiha?

Recap:

_Itachi put Sakura on his bed and noticed that she still wear the necklace he gave her and smiled and put a blanket over her and kissed her forehead and sleep beside her and hugged her closer and she snuggled back to his chest with his chin rest n top of her head like when he sleep in her house when they were little_

"_Itachi-kun I'm really glad your back" Sakura murmured in her sleep and he smiled_

"_I'm glad to" He said and kissed the top of her head and drifted to sleep._

* * *

Sakura woke up and felt something warm engulfing her body and look up and down to find Itachi's arms around her torso and face buried on her neck and blushed when she noticed it and try to move quietly away from his grip and notice he only wrapped his arms around her more tighter and burry his face more.

"Were are you going Sakura-chan" Itachi said hotly against her neck she just blushed more

"I was about to I-I a... ETO shower" Sakura stammered out

Itachi chuckled and kissed her cheek

"I miss this" Itachi said and closed his eyes

"Miss what?" Sakura asked innocently

"This" Itachi said and lean in and kissed her with love and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she let him in and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and both their tongues dance and so passionately and after a minute of kissing both pulled away and Sakura flushed and Itachi smiled at her

"Wow" Sakura blushed and looked away

"Hn," Itachi said and kissed her forehead

"Ummm....Itachi could you let go of me I'm going to shower" Sakura said

"Hn, sure and good morning" Itachi said and smiled at her

"Yeah you too" Sakura open his door to go out but Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist

"Were you going you can use my bathroom" Itachi said

"Yeah but I'm just going to get my clothes in Sasuke's room" Sakura said Sasuke's name sourly

"Aa" Itachi said and let go of her and kissed her lips again and Sakura blushed again and hold her mouth and look at him questionably

"Sakura I love you " Itachi said behind her and wrapped his arms around her torso and Sakura just look at him and don't know what to say and an image of Sasuke appeared on her mind and she can't answer and Itachi turned her around and lifted her chin to look at him

"You don't have to answer" Itachi said and kissed her forehead and let go of her and Sakura smiled at him and walk out of his room

* * *

Sakura went out of Itachi's' room and went to Sasuke's room and didn't even bother to knock.

Why would she knock he is a bastard after all right?

**

* * *

****In Sasuke's room**

Sakura went to her suitcase and get the needed clothes for her to wear and stalked over to Sasuke to find him sleeping peacefully and couldn't help but admit he really really is cute while he sleep and brushed a few strand of his navy blue hair and take a good look at him and smiled

"If you weren't a bastard maybe I even consider dating you" Sakura murmured and caresses his face traces his nose and lips and she snapped out of it and walk away and open the door and someone wrapped their arms to her waist rest his chin on her shoulder and breath on her neck and she squeaked

"Good morning my wonderful slave" Sasuke said hotly on to her ear

"Let go of me you jerk I'm not yours and it's never a good morning when I'm with you" Sakura spat and trying to break free from his grip

"But love I thought you loved me" Sasuke said to her ear playfully

"Like I would love someone like you" Sakura said angrily

"Oh really what did you say about me when I sleep Oh If you weren't a bastard I would consider dating" Sasuke said acting girly what Sakura said

"OH you you you!!! Ugggg....... forget it! Let me go!" Sakura said

"No I don't want to your 1 month being my slave stars now and your mine" Sasuke said and nipped her ear she stiffed a moan and wrapped his hands tighter around her more

"Sasuke s-st-op" Sakura said

"Why I think you kind of like it" Sasuke said cockily and licked the shell of her ear her cheeks are getting pink and eyes dazed

She got nothing to do and she being almost rape by Sasuke or not and couldn't help to admit that that she enjoyed the warm of his body his voice and its different from the way she is with Itachi being hold and by this this

Bastard.....

A womanizer...

Playboy.....

Oh how she hated it and part of her likes it and blames it on her stupid inner....

"Sasuke I need to shower" Sakura whispered and dropped her clothes to the floor

"Why? Where are you going you can shower here after all this is our room now" Sasuke said and push her through the door and stared at each other's eyes

"Hn Sakura your mine and after the photo shoot come with me" Sasuke said and Sakura collected herself and push him of her and stuck her tongue out

"Hmmp why would I go with you, you might rape me or something" Sakura said eying him like a detective

"Ohh come on I'm not that low besides I really want to get to know you more cause..." Sasuke said and lean in closer till their noses touch and Sakura blushed mesmerized by his eyes

"I really love you and attracted to you the first time I saw you at this mansion when we held an after party" Sasuke said seriously and look at her emerald eyes and their breathes fanning their faces and Sasuke kiss her this time more passionate and filled with care and love real love that he only do for her and only her and he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and Sakura obliged this time and let him enter and wrapped her arms around his neck and lean in to the kiss and suddenly image of Itachi appeared in her mind and broke the kiss Sasuke looked at her confused

"I-I-....this is wrong... just forget that this happened" Sakura said and gathered her clothes and walk out of his room

* * *

"I almost had her I know she broke the kiss it's about Itachi" Sasuke thought angrily and lean behind the door and sinked till he landed the floor.

* * *

When Sakura closed the door she lean on the door and she slid down and hugged her knees and touch her lips

_"What should I do? I can't I really can't fall for Sasuke I just can't I love Itachi but..... When I'm with Sasuke I feel different more comfortable and he made me feel... special and I can express everything I could speak what's on my mind and I can tell his by his eyes that he really like me or love me or I like him or love him who should I choose?"_ Sakura thought and single tear drop to her eyes and bury her face into her knees.

* * *

**So how was it??? Like it or hate it**

**So please review thank you for those who supported me from the start thanks allot for everything all your reviews count.**

**Also read my other stories:**

**Innocent love it's a DeiSaku ItaSaku SasoSaku and SasuSaku**

**And**

**Who's the Uchiha will win Sakura's heart it's an ItaSakuSasu but it's an ItaSaku fic**

**So please read and review and thank you again!!! BA...BYE!!!**

*****

*****

*****

**OWARI**

*****

*****

*****


	8. Stuck with each other XD

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 8: **Stuck with each other XD

Recap:

_When Sakura closed the door she lean on the door and she slid down and hugged her knees and touch her lips_

"_What should I do? I can't I really can't fall for Sasuke I just can't I love Itachi but..... When I'm with Sasuke I feel different more comfortable and he made me feel... special and I can express everything I could speak what's on my mind and I can tell his by his eyes that he really like me or love me or I like him or love him who should I choose?"__ Sakura thought and single tear drop to her eyes and bury her face into her knees._

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were doing the last shoot of their photo shoot arms around her waist and chin resting on her shoulder and-

"Uchiha! Stop it I mean it this time!" Sakura said angrily

"Huh?" Sasuke said innocently with big cute eyes Sakura think it was so cute and snapped out of it

"Don't huh? Me you jerk!" Sakura said and elbowed him to the gut

"Aww what the hell!" Sasuke said and look at her

"That's not how you talk to your master" Sasuke said

"Hmmp I don't care" Sakura said and pouted which he find hot and cute at the same time

"Really I think your secretly enjoying working with me and don't have the guts to admit it" Sasuke said and he lean closer

Sakura blushed "A.... the hell I don't enjoy it! Seeing your face it makes me want to Ugggg!!!!" Sakura said and turn around her back

"Seeing me it means you want to make out with me or do something naughty with me" Sasuke whispered in her ear hotly and she blushed and half of it anger

"Ewww!!! I'm doing that with you never!" Sakura screamed

In the background Anko and Takeshi slapped their forehead and groaned while Sasuke flirts with Sakura and Sakura screaming at Sasuke and look at Kakashi to see him reading his precious porn not caring about the world and slapped their foreheads and groaned again.

"_Man those 2 never stop there is no hope_" Anko thought

"Ok you 2 photo shoot is done for now! And now get out!!" Anko said the 2 stop and looked at her

"Huh? Anko we only have one shoot left?" Sakura asked and Sasuke just stand and blinked

"Never mind just get out you 2! And we'll finished it tomorrow" Anko said massaging her temples and Takeshi shining his precious camera lens

"Well that's nice now come on my Sakura let's go" Sasuke said and grabbed her hand and walk out of the photo shoot studio

"Hey! Hey! What the hell?-were-are you ta-taking me?!" Sakura said as Sasuke pulled her more and ran faster till they reach the parking lot.

"Hello!!! I asked you where are we going?" Sakura said

"Somewhere" Sasuke answered opened the passenger seat and look at her

"I'm not going inside" Sakura said and crossed her arms and looked away Sasuke sighed and carry her and put her inside and lean in till their noses touch.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?" Sakura said and cover her mouth and look at him

"Hn, nothing" Then Sasuke kiss her forehead "Well isn't that so hard" he said and got out and he smirk and mouthed you're so cute and she didn't hear it and look at him and he got inside in the driver seat and drive off.

**

* * *

****While Driving**

"What did you say a while ago outside the car door?" Sakura asked

"Huh? Oh that don't worry it's nothing" Sasuke said and smirk

"Jerk" Sakura muttered Sasuke just rolled his eyes playfully

"You still didn't answer my question where are we going!?" Sakura said

"Just some place like I said I just want to get to know you more" Sasuke said and smiled at her and she blushed a little then the red light is on then he stopped the car.

"You're so handsome when you smile" Sakura muttered Sasuke heard it "But then again he's a bastard" Sakura said loudly a little

"Hn, you know I can always smile for you" Sasuke said seriously and hold her hand and she blushed pink and look at him and down to her and his hand and again and yanked it away.

"Hmmp" Sakura pouted and smiled at him and he smiled back

**

* * *

****Sasuke's thoughts**

"_Dude she is so in to us! We make her smile"_ Sasuke's inner said

"Hn, just get out you're ruining it" Sasuke said

"_Dude!!! Park the car and make out!"_ Inner Sasuke said

"The hell? get out now!" Sasuke said

"Wateva! Dude" Inner said and leaves

**

* * *

****Sakura's thoughts**

"Ohhh... I feel love my little Saku-chan is warming up to our Sasuke-kun!" Her inner said cheering

"No I'm just being nice that's all" Sakura said defensively and blushed a little

"But you are starting to like him" Inner said singing

"Yeah I do a little but I still hate him! Now get out" Sakura screamed at her inner

"Fine I'm going good luck with our Sasu-baby-kun!" Inner said and vanished

"What the Sasu-baby-what?" Sakura thought and Sasuke touch her forehead and her thoughts ended her blushed deepen with she saw Sasuke's hand is in her forehead

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked

"Nothing I thought you were sick you're so red" Sasuke said and cough touch his head

"I'm not! Are you alright?" Sakura and slapped his hand away

"Or maybe your thinking about me yes I'm fine" Sasuke said cockily

Sakura twitch and punch his head playfully

"Just drive" Sakura said and look away

"Whatever you say Sakura-chan" Sasuke stress her name

"DRIVE!" Sakura screamed at him and he chuckled and smiled at her she stuck her tongue.

**

* * *

**

"Were here" Sasuke said and got out of the car and opened the door for her.

"Thanks" Sakura muttered

"Come let's go" Sasuke said and grabbed her hand and they entered a restaurant

"Good evening Sasuke-sama and Sasuke-sama's girlfriend" the waiter said and all bowed at him and Sakura look at him and glared and noticed the whole restaurant was empty

"Come on" Sasuke said and grabbed her hand and entered a VIP room and saw the room it was beautiful chandelier are shining like diamonds and also noticed the red and white rose petal are scattered on the floor and everywhere and romantic music is playing and Sasuke smiled at her.

"Wow" All Sakura could said

"Are you going to stare all night?" Sasuke said and pulled the chair and let her seat down and stared at her and the waiter came and takes their orders

"What are you having for tonight Sasuke-sama?"

"Spaghetti and the finest Champaign" Sasuke said monotone

"And for Sasuke-sama's girlfriend?" The waiter turn to her and she glared Sasuke

"I'll have Carvonara pasta and the same drink as him" Sakura smiled at the waiter

"Hai" He said and leaves

"Tell them I'm not your girlfriend!" Sakura said

"Nah I kind of like it" Sasuke said and smiled at her

"What's up with all a sudden?" Sakura asked

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said

"All this fancy restaurant the music the rose petals" Sakura said

"Nothing is it crime after all you're my slave and..." Sasuke said and came closer

"Not just that you are special to me...." Sasuke said and lean in more closer till their noses touched

"And tonight I'm your romantic prince" Sasuke said seriously and lean and kiss her-

"Sasuke-sama your food is here" The waiter said and the lean back quickly and Sakura blushed and Sasuke to a little only

"Hn" Sasuke said the waiter put their food and leave them

"Delicious" Sakura said and she smiled

"Hn"

"What's up with you and your Hn's and Aa's?" Sakura asked

"HN nothing"

"Sasuke why are you doing this?" Sakura asked seriously

"Cause I really really want to get to know you more better as I said" Sasuke said and hold her hand and she blushed

"Sasuke I.... I-I just stop it ok your just playing with me!" Sakura said/shouted

"No I'm not this is real you're the first girl that I took out" Sasuke said truly

"Huh? What do you mean? Like what do you do with them?"

"Make out then dump them" Sasuke said coolly

"Bastard!"

"Come on I'll not be like that tonight I'm your prince" Sasuke said and hold her hand tighter

"Really" Sakura said and rolled her eyes and yanked her hand of hi's gently

"You know it's really rare for me to act like this" Sasuke said and drink his Champaign

"Yeah right and you know you're not so bad after all" Sakura said and eat her pasta

"Hey that's mine I ordered that" Sasuke said

"Well to bad it's mine now I already bite it" Sakura said

"I hate what you ordered" Sasuke said and pull his plate from her

"Ok fine how about we share" Sakura said giving up

"Hn fine" Sasuke said and grabbed his fork and eat the pasta

And suddenly they didn't know that the same strand of the pasta they are munching and suddenly they eat it and

STUP!

Then Sakura's eyes widen and as her and Sasuke accidentally kissed and Sasuke being Sasuke put his hand behind her head and kiss her and Sasuke licked her bottom lip and Sakura let him in and wrapped her arms around his neck and respond to his kiss shyly at first then started to move with his tongue and her hands massaging his spiky hair and both explore their mouths he dominated her and cupped her face with one hand and kissed her more and his temp change when he started to thrust his tongue faster and slowly and faster and in different tempos.

"Sa-Sasu-ke" Sakura moaned to the kiss and Sasuke smirk and move the table and grabbed her waist and not breaking the kiss and carry her and push her to the wall and push his body to her feeling her and he groaned.

Her taste it's so_ addicting_ like a_ drug_.

He _wanted_ more.

_More_ of her.

Man he is so _fucked_ up just by the taste of her mouth.

Sakura moaned again louder this time part of her mind wanted to stop but other part of her doesn't want to stop and Sasuke broke the kiss and started planting kisses on her neck and giving her love bites.

"Sasu-ke no...Ah...stop" Sakura moaned out

"Sakura I can't stop" Sasuke said so hot and darkly against her neck

"Please...ah...Sasu-ke" Sakura said and moaned

"Call me Sasuke-kun and begged me to stop if you want me to stop" Sasuke whispered to her ear

"Please Sasu-ke-kun s-top....ah please" Sakura said

He kissed her again deeply, greedily and broke apart Sakura flushed breathing heavily and Sasuke smiled at his work and fixed himself and grabbed her hand got out the restaurant.

**

* * *

**Sakura this time dragged Sasuke this time and went to a mall and went to the roof top and it's really big and looks at the stars

"Look Sasuke that looks like a bunny!" Sakura said

"_Innocent"_ Sasuke thought

"No it's not a bunny it's star you idiot" Sasuke said playfully

"Well you're a bastard I knew it I should've never come with you, you almost rape me in your own restaurant no less" Sakura said to him

"But I know you enjoyed it so wanna do it more again" Sasuke said and came closer

"Baka" Sakura said and looked at the stars

"Sakura I know this is fast but do you want to be my girlfriend you really are different you made me feel different please" Sasuke said and begged

"I don't know Uchiha" Sakura said singingly

"Come on Sakura it's not me to beg" Sasuke said

"Well....." Sakura said and think and suddenly the lights closed and the door is looked and they look around and open the door and it won't budge and its locked Sasuke tried to break it no use.

They are stuck....

"Noooo... I can't be what you rape me!" Sakura said panicking Sasuke rolled his eyes

"I told you I'm not doing that do you have a cellphone" Sasuke said and looked at her

"No I left it inside your car" Sakura said

"Way the go" Sasuke said sarcastically

"What about you" Sakura asked

Sasuke searched inside his pocket and found none

"Mines gone" Sasuke said

"Nooooo I will be stuck here with you none the less" Sakura said and pointed to him Sasuke wrapped his arms around her again

"I told you I'm not doing that Sasuke said

"Yeah right" Sakura said and slapped her forehead

"Come on let's find a spot to sit and rest" Sasuke said and they found a spot and rest and Sasuke sit

"Move Uchiha!" Sakura said

"Now now just in the restaurant you were moaning Sasuke-kun" Sasuke said in a girly voice

"Ugggg!!" then Sakura seat down and Sasuke shivered and feel very cold and turned to Sakura and started to lean in

"Hey! Hey what are you doing!" and put his head onto her neck and body close to hers Sakura patting his head a little hard

"Hey! Move away from me!" Sakura said and push him off her and he fell down.

"Ahhh!! Oh no I'm sorry" Sakura said and grabbed him and feel his forehead his burning up.

"So cold" Sasuke said while eyes closed

"What did you even do last night?" Sakura said worriedly

"Hn" Sasuke whispered and Sakura glared at him and pitied him and panicked he's really sick and pale.

Sakura took of her jacket and put it over him but saw he is still freezing not knowing what to do she hugged him put her arms around him and Sasuke felt comfortable now and relaxed and smiled and both sleep in the rooftop.

Sasuke woke up after she fell asleep and look at her freezing and put her jacket to her and hugged her closer and feel each other's warm and sleep again for tomorrow to be out the freaking rooftop...

**

* * *

****So how was it? Should I change the rate to M/mature or stick with rated T tell me guys if you like: D XD**

**Thank you for those who reviewed in my previous chapter thank you so much allots!!! **

**Also read my other stories:**

**Innocent love it's a DeiSaku ItaSaku SasoSaku and SasuSaku**

**And**

**Who's the Uchiha will win Sakura's heart it's an ItaSakuSasu but it's an ItaSaku fic**

**Please review!!! Please!!! Until then ba.....bye!!! XD w**

*****

*****

*****

**OWARI**

*****

*****

*****


	9. Getting along?

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 9: **Getting along?

* * *

Recap:

_Sakura took of her jacket and put it over him but saw he is still freezing not knowing what to do she hugged him put her arms around him and Sasuke felt comfortable now and relaxed and smiled and both sleep in the rooftop._

_Sasuke woke up after she fell asleep and look at her freezing and put her jacket to her and hugged her closer and feel each other's warm and sleep again for tomorrow to be out the freaking rooftop..._

* * *

Sakura woke up to find Sasuke still sleeping his arms around her waist and face buried in her neck breathing and she blushed and try to move away and Sasuke only tighten and smirk against her neck and feel it and push him away and he fell.

"Aww! What the hell was that for?" Sasuke said

"Hmmp!!! that was for almost raping me!" Sakura said and stuck out her tongue

"Hn, come on let's go the doors are open already" Sasuke said and stand up and put a hand out for Sakura to reach and she just stared at it.

"What?" Sakura asked looking at his hand

"You don't want help" Sasuke said

"I'm fine I can stand up myself Uchiha" Sakura said and stand up and both walk downstairs and suddenly they were being crowded by paparazzi asking allot of questions

"Were we you last night were you dating?"

"Are you together now"

Sasuke grabbed her hand and ran till they reach the parking lot and booth breathing heavily sweating.

"Uchiha can you let go of my hand now" Sakura said pointing at her hand

"Hn" Sasuke said and pushed her to the car door trapping her.

"Oh no Uchiha not again I'm not letting you harass me in a freaking parking lot" Sakura screamed at him them covered herself and Sasuke put her hands down and trap her again

"Listen Sakura I'm only going to say this once I'm not going to repeat it" Sasuke whispered seriously to her ear

"Starting now you and I are......" Sasuke said and paparazzi came in and screamed

"LOOK THERE THEY ARE!"

And the both entered the car and Sasuke drive fast and lost them.

**

* * *

****Inside the car**

"What did you say?" Sakura asked

"I told you I'm not going to repeat it" Sasuke said and smirk

"Oh wipe of that smirk of yours Uchiha!" Sakura said

"Remember obey me I'm your master" Sasuke said

"Hai! Master" Sakura said sarcastically

"So where do you want to eat" Sasuke asked

"Don't know how about McDonalds" Sakura said

"Hn drive thru" Sasuke said

"Fine" Sakura agreed

They entered the drive thru and they ordered Sasuke ordered a burger fries and coke and Sakura ordered fries nugget burger coke and ice cream after they get their food the paid it and left.

"You sure eat allot for a model" Sasuke teased her

"Hey FYI I have fast metabolism and like I care" Sakura said took a bite of her fries

"Hn, slave feed me" Sasuke said and smirk

"Why would I feed you?" Sakura said

"Cause I can't eat and remember your my slave or I'll tell Anko you eat this much" Sasuke said smirking at his victory

"Fine" Sakura sighed in defeat and feed him a French fry

"I want a coke" Sasuke ordered

"Why! You!" Sakura said and grabbed the coke and he sipped it

Sasuke just keep smiling he really like Sakura feeding him

Sakura feed him another fries and Sakura didn't notice that the French fry is closing to her finger and Sasuke started sucking her finger clean.

"Ahhh! Uchiha! Stop that" Sakura said and blushed a little

Sasuke release her finger with aloud pop and smirk at her

"EWW I got Uchiha saliva in my hand Ewww!" Sakura said wiping it off with a tissue

"Hn I know you enjoyed me sucking your fingers" Sasuke said and chuckled at her

"Uchiha! I really hate guys like you!" Sakura and throw his a French fry which he caught perfectly in his mouth

"Well as I said I really like girls so hot like you" Sasuke said and smiled at her

"Wipe of that precious smile of yours Uchiha" Sakura said and feed him his burger and looked the other way and smiled and thought

"_I'm I really starting to like him?"_ Sakura thought and glance at him saw him bite his burger and drive and he noticed her looking at him and at her to and she blushed and glared at him playfully

_"At least she is staring to like me"_ Sasuke smiled at the thought

**

* * *

**Sakura and Sasuke went inside the Uchiha mansion greeted by Sasuke's parents and her parents

"Oh Baby I was so worried I thought something happen" Sakura's mother hugged her tight

"Yeah mom I'm fine can't breathe" Sakura said

"Oh Sasu-baby I thought you were hurt" Mikoto said and hugged his son and let go of him

"I hope you 2 didn't do something" Mikoto said

"No we didn't" Sasuke and Sakura both said and blushed but Sasuke a little only

"Oh so your with Sasuke I don't mind I know he's going to protect you" Sakura's mother said and smiled at Sasuke

And Itachi came in and hugged Sakura so tight

"Sakura did something happed I was so worried about you I can't even sleep I stayed all night you wait for you did Sasuke did something to you" Itachi said worriedly and hugged her tight and she blushed Itachi was worried about her.

"Itachi-kun I'm fine Sasuke didn't do anything we were just stuck in the roof top" Sakura said and hugged him back in the back Sasuke was glaring daggers at Itachi's back for hugging her.

While his and her parents mostly Sasuke and Sakura's mother cheering for Itachi and Sakura.

Sakura and Itachi broke the hugged.

"So since everything is ok now we'll be going home now honey bye" Sakura's mother said and hugged her and her father kissed her forehead

"Ok bye mom and dad take care" Sakura said and waved goodbye

"So are you guy's hungry do you want to eat something" Mikoto asked

"No I think we will rest right SA-KU-RA" Sasuke said and before Sakura could answers he lifted her up and carries her bridal style all up the way to his room.

"Hey!" Sakura said and Itachi all he could do is glared at Sasuke's back

**

* * *

****Inside Sasuke's room**

"Hey jerk put me down" Sakura said and Sasuke set her down his bed and went on top of her and lean in and burry his face on her neck.

"Mmmmp..... Sakura I really love you" Sasuke said Sakura couldn't understand it because the words were muffled

"Eh?" Sakura said and blushed and squeaked as he started kissing her neck up to her jaw and ear

"Sakura I want you.... so badly..." He whispered against her ear so hotly Sakura is so flushed to even say anything.

"Sasu-ke" Sakura whispered she was so powerless when Sasuke do this to her.

"Sakura what did I told you about saying my name" Sasuke whispered

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squeaked as he nipped and bite her ear and moan.

Sasuke move his face and face her so he could see her face and lean in and their noses and foreheads touch.

"Sakura can...I...can I kiss you for real?" Sasuke asked but he will never take no for an answer.

Sakura don't know what to say so she just closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him and Sasuke responded quickly but their kiss this time is much different more care need and love they kissed with passion Sakura responded shyly at first then respond and kissed him deeper pulling him closer wanting the kiss to last and Sasuke licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted and let him in and their tongues danced with passion care and love and the kiss continued on and on until they both lack air and they parted and breath heavily.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura breathe and Sasuke started kissing her neck and leaving love marks and started to unbutton her blouse and she stopped him

"Sasuke-kun stop please" Sakura said and Sasuke pulled away from her and lay beside her controlling himself from ravaging her and took a deep breath he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sakura thank you for taking care of me last night" Sasuke said and squeeze her ass

"Uchiha!" and she bonked his head hard

"Aww! Sakura!" Sasuke said

"Never do that" Sakura said deadly and Sasuke just smiled at her.

"Whatever you say SA-KU-RA" Sasuke said surprise she fell asleep very fast he guessed that she is tired and both rest.

"Sasuke I think I'm falling for you" Sakura mumbled in her sleep Sasuke just smiled tucked her silky hair away her face and kissed her lips gently buried his face on her heir and mumbled and I love you Sakura and both rest.

**

* * *

**

**Ok so how was it? Was it to fluffy? Please review and tell me what you guys think remember every review counts :D**

**To those who reviewed in my previous chapter thanks so much allot! Thank you for supporting me!**

**And please tell me if you guys like it to be rated M or stick with T please tell me faster so I can change it! Thanks again! XD**

**Also read my other stories:**

**Innocent love it's a DeiSaku ItaSaku SasoSaku and SasuSaku**

**And**

**Who's the Uchiha will win Sakura's heart it's an ItaSakuSasu but it's an ItaSaku fic**

**Please review!!! Please!!!! Thank you again! Ba.....bye!!!**

*****

*****

*****

**OWARI**

*****

*****

*****


	10. Where are you taking me!

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 10: **Where are you taking me?!

Recap:

"_Sasuke I think I'm falling for you" Sakura mumbled in her sleep Sasuke just smiled tucked her silky hair away her face and kissed her lips gently buried his face on her heir and mumbled and I love you Sakura and both rest._

**

* * *

**

Sakura woke up to find Sasuke's hands in her ass again and turned red not because of him touching it because him squeezing it while he sleeps and her ass was not a stress ball and she was clearly red and angry right now and pushed him of the bed and he landed with a really loud thud!.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said

Sakura just rolled her eyes at him

"Yes Master" Sakura said sarcastically

"You pushed me" Sasuke said

"Yeah! You're squeezing my ass and my ass is not a stress ball!" Sakura said angrily at him and throw him a pillow which he perfectly caught

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked

"5 pm" Sakura said

Awkward silence.....

"OH!!! No were late for our!! Next photo shoot!!!!" Sakura panicked and started running around.

"What are you doing there sitting on the floor?!" Sakura said angrily and started fixing herself and Sasuke just started to laugh and Sakura stopped what she's doing and looked at him weirdly.

"Uchiha! Why are you laughing?" Sakura said

Sasuke just continued laughing at her.

"Answer me Uchiha!" Sakura said

Sasuke then stopped laughing and look at her and spoke

"Anko and Kakashi cancelled our photo shot today and rest so will ya lay off" Sasuke said and took off his shirt and lay on the bed.

"Uchiha!" Sakura said and walk out of his room and went outside to the garden.

Sasuke just chuckled "Ahhh...Sakura" Sasuke said

**

* * *

****With Sakura in the garden**

"Stupid Uchiha! Stupid Sasuke hate him and everything and his cockiness" Sakura said and shouted to the garden and breathe deeply to catch her breath and continue to walk and suddenly she heard someone playing a violin and she closed her eyes and feels the music open her eyes again.

She continued walking following the wonderful sound of the violin and stop to see Itachi playing the violin with his eyes closed and he immediately stopped and opens his eyes and saw Sakura standing there and he smiled at her.

"Hn, hey" He greeted

"Hi! Itachi-kun I didn't know you play violin you're amazing" Sakura said

"Thanks" Itachi said and seat on a bench and Sakura sat beside him.

"Did Sasuke did something to you when you were stuck?" Itachi asked worriedly

"No he didn't don't worry he did nothing to me we just-"Sakura didn't finished her sentence cause Itachi hugged her, he hugged her really tight and she blushed.

"Sakura" Itachi whispered and Sakura hugged back and closed her eyes and embrace his warm body.

"_Why is it that when Itachi hugged me and kiss me it's very different from Sasuke? Itachi's kisses and hugs were full of care and Sasuke's kisses and hugs were also full of care and love.... or something more"_ Sakura thought and her thoughts were cut off when Itachi ended the hug.

"Sakura do you like Sasuke" Itachi asked wanting to know and lean closer

"Ummm.... I-I-I..." Sakura blushed and stuttered not knowing what to say.

"_What I'm I going to do kiss him I like Itachi but what about Sasuke I'm starting to like him too wait!!! Since when did I think about that bastard?!"_ Sakura thought's ended when Itachi spoke.

"Sakura answer me because I....—"Itachi said and lean in closer...

**

* * *

****With Sasuke**

Sasuke was in his room and went to his balcony to get some fresh air and to see the wonderful garden and kept scanning and he found 2 people seating on the bench almost like kissing and saw something pink almost like Sakura

"_Sakura! WHAT THE HELL!"_ Sasuke thought eyes wide as he saw them leaning for a kiss or more like Itachi doing it. He glared at his bastard brother.

"_OH SHIT!_ _What I'm I going to do?"_ Sasuke thought and his fist tighten finding a way for them not to kiss and Sasuke went downstairs and went outside the garden really fast.

**

* * *

****With Sakura and Itachi**

"Sakura I...lo-" Itachi said lean closer to kiss her but Sasuke came outside the garden panting a little but covered it up being an Uchiha.

"Itachi-_nii-san_ Dad needs to talk to you about your photo shoot" Sasuke said smirking proudly

"Tell him I'll talk to him later Lil bro and thanks _you can leave now_" Itachi said and move away from the blushing Sakura a little.

"But Dad said _now_" Sasuke said glared at his brother.

Itachi sighed

"Hn, very well" Itachi said glaring at Sasuke and stand up

"Sakura I'll see you later" Itachi said and kissed her forehead she blushed. And grabbed his violin and went to his father.

"Bye Itachi-kun" Sakura whispered

Then Sasuke sighed in relief and Sakura look at him

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked her mood changing

"Well nothing is it illegal to go out on my own garden to get some fresh air" Sasuke said smirking at her

"Well yes to me" Sakura said rolling her eyes

"Oh come on are you glad you didn't get to kiss Itachi cause I saved you" Sasuke said sitting down beside her

"Eh? Uchiha?" Sakura said confused

"Forget what I said I know that you only craved for my kisses" Sasuke said and went closer and Sakura wrapped his arms around her

"No again Uchiha!" Sakura said and Sasuke just pushed away the strands away from her face and Sakura closed her eyes knowing feeling his hands and know that he'll kiss her but nothing came

"You thought I was going to kiss you?" Sasuke said cockily

"No!" Sakura said turning red from embarrassment Sasuke just chuckled and lifted her up bridal style and kissed her forehead.

"HEY! What the?! Where are you taking me?!" Sakura said to Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke answered

"Don't Hn me Uchiha!" Sakura said as she being carried by Sasuke and went to his car and drive off.

**

* * *

**

**So what do you guys think like it hate it please review I would really like to hear your thoughts about this chapter**

**And thank you for those who reviewed in my previous chapter thanks allot so much!!! **

**Please review!!! Please!!! R&R**

**Also read my new story**

**Invisible to Visible it's a SasuSaku fic **

**Summary:**** Sakura most popular & playgirl in school dumps every guy that she dated whenever she is bored with them. Then there's Sasuke the loser & nerd guy in the school & seemed to catch the attention of Sakura's eye & makes him as her next target. Will love bloom?**

**Thank you and please read and review in my others stories too!!! XD**

**Thank you again until then.**

**Ba......bye!!! XD**

*****

*****

*****

**OWARI**

*****

*****

*****


	11. In the club! XD

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 11: **In the club! XD

Recap:

"_No again Uchiha!" Sakura said and Sasuke just pushed away the strands away from her face and Sakura closed her eyes knowing feeling his hands and know that he'll kiss her but nothing came_

"_You thought I was going to kiss you?" Sasuke said cockily_

"_No!" Sakura said turning red from embarrassment Sasuke just chuckled and lifted her up bridal style and kissed her forehead._

"_HEY! What the?! Where are you taking me?!" Sakura said to Sasuke_

"_Hn" Sasuke answered_

"_Don't Hn me Uchiha!" Sakura said as she being carried by Sasuke and went to his car and drive off._

**

* * *

**

Sasuke took Sakura on a bar Sasuke open her door and she got out and Sakura looked up to see Sasuke took her on a bar.

"WHAT! The hell I'm not going inside that! Or whatever that is!" Sakura shouted at him

"Oh come on don't be such a goody goody let's go inside" Sasuke said pull her inside the bar

* * *

**Inside the bar**

Inside the bar there are flashing of light neon and different light music were blasting everywhere and allot of people dancing on the floor and some people are making out which Sakura looked disgusted at them.

"It's been awhile to see you Sasuke-sama" The owner said drinking a glass of wine and went over them

"Yeah I've been busy lately" Sasuke said

"Is this your girlfriend?" The owner asked

"Yeah she is" Sasuke said coolly and put an arm around her shoulder Sakura eyes went wide at what he said he want to beat him up but she can't "Play along" Sasuke whispered in her ear she just smiled at the owner twitching a little

"Yes he is my _boyfriend_" Sakura said twitching

"Oh well that's nice Sasuke finally found a girl" The owner said

"So here's a VIP pass" The owner said and gave them 2 passes and they wore it and walk off

"Thanks" Sasuke said and pulled Sakura to the VIP section.

* * *

**In the VIP section**

"Yo! Sasuke-TEME!!!" Someone yelled

Sasuke and Sakura turned around to find a half drunk blonde holing a bottle of tequila with a purple shy head girl holding him Sakura guessed that she is his girlfriend.

"Dope" Sasuke muttered and Naruto and Hinata went over them.

"Yo I haven't seen you in a while here teme so wazzup!" Naruto said

"Hn, usual" Sasuke said

"Oh who's this?" Naruto asked turning to Sakura

"She's my girl-"Sasuke said Sakura cut him off

"Oh I'm Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's friend and were working together" Sakura said and shaking his hand

"Nice to meet ya wait! You're Haruno Sakura!!!" Naruto shouted and loss his drunk state and all people looked at them and people realize it's really Sakura Haruno all men started giving her lust stares and of course Sasuke giving him his trademark glares at them.

"Dope will you tone your voice down a bit" Sasuke said and bonked him

"Gomen, gomen!" Naruto apologize

"This is my girlfriend Hinata" Naruto said and pushed Hinata in front

"Hi" She said shyly

"Hi, I'm Sakura nice to meet you" Sakura said shaking her hand and they started to talk about girl stuff

"Teme" Naruto said

"Hn?" Sasuke said

"Looks like you found the right girl" Naruto said

"Hn, whatever dope" Sasuke said and smiled a little

"Admit come on I never see you interested in a girl before and I thought you were gay" Naruto said and Sasuke glared at him in the gay part

"Sorry I'm sorry blame the tequila!" Naruto said pointing the bottle

"Hn, Whatever and yeah I think I like her and I'm not gay" Sasuke said and glared at him

"Yeah better get her Sasuke before it's too late It's hard to find a girl like her teme" Naruto said

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked

"Forget what I said anyway why I didn't see her in the photo shoot I would make her mine" Naruto said joking

"Hn I'll tell Hinata" Sasuke said

"No!!!! No!!! I'm just kidding teme!" Naruto said on the verge of tears

"Hn" Sasuke chuckled then went over to Sakura who is talking to Hinata and hugged her behind and she squeaked.

"Sasuke thank god it's only you, you almost scared me" Sakura said and sighed in relief

"Who else would do this to you" Sasuke said nuzzled his face on her neck.

"Sasuke" Sakura said

"Well Sakura-san I should be Oh no! Not again Naruto!" Hinata said and went over to Naruto.

"Well I guess it's just you and me. Huh?" Sasuke said and spun her around and their foreheads touch.

"Uchiha" Sakura muttered and Sasuke lean in more he was about to kiss her-

"SASUKE-KUN!" Karin yelled and the 2 separated from each other

"Wait here while I get rid of her and don't go anywhere ok just stay with Naruto and Hinata" Sasuke said and kissed her forehead and went with Karin (EWWWW!!)

Sakura just blinked and went over to Naruto and Hinata who was seating in the bar and seat with them.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto greeted Sakura

"Hi! Sakura-san" Hinata said

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"He went somewhere" Sakura said

"Oh, well are you ok here me Hinata are just goanna dance for awhile ok?" Naruto said/asked

"OK" Sakura said and watch them go and Sakura look at the glass to see it's has clear liquid and drank it not knowing it's an alcoholic drink

"Hmmmm...That taste great" Sakura said her face getting flushed

"Hey can I have another one of these!" Sakura said to the bartender and nodded and give her another and she chugged on it.

"More please!" Sakura said getting dizzy and flushed

* * *

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke was finished making out with Karin to get rid of her and went to the bathroom and went to the mirror to fixed himself.

"Shit! Fucking Karin leaves allot of lipstick marks" Sasuke cursed and began cleaning off quickly and swallow breathe mints and went outside to find Sakura.

* * *

**With Sakura **

Sakura was already drunk her head already getting dizzy and she asked for another shot

"Another please!" Sakura shouted drunkenly

And a teenage boy about her age came over and asked her to dance

"Hey there! Wanna dance" The guy asked and took out a hand

"Well sur-"Sakura said and was about to say yes and grabbed the guy's hand but a another hand stop her and wrapped his arms around her waist

"I'm sorry but she already has a partner" Sasuke said coolly and the guy just glared and walked away

"Your drunk" Sasuke said smelling her breath

"No I'm not!" Sakura said

"Yes you are what did you even drink?! I told you to stay with Naruto" Sasuke said/asked worriedly

"I drank that" Sakura said pointing to all the glasses she drank and Sasuke smelled it at has allot of string alcohol content in it.

"HN, Come on where going home" Sasuke said

"No I don't wanna!" Sakura said in drunk and whining like a child

"Well what do you wanna do here sell your virginity!" Sasuke said

"Well yeah if you're going to buy it" Sakura said seductively and wrapped her hands around his neck and nipped his ear Sasuke almost explode at what she said Sasuke admit he liked this naughty side of Sakura and Sasuke groaned and taking advantage of her when she's drunk is so wrong.

He gained posture and grabbed her hand but Sakura didn't move.

"Come on" Sasuke said

"I don't wanna!" Sakura whined

"Ok what do you even want?" Sasuke asked getting irritated now

"I want to dance with you" Sakura said seductively and grabbed his hand and went to the dance floor...

* * *

**So how was it? Wait for the next chapter Sakura and Sasuke are dancing XD**

**To those who reviewed in the previous chapter thank you allot so much!!!**

**Always remember R&R until then!**

**Ba..........bye!!!**

*****

*****

*****

**OWARI**

*****

*****

*****


	12. Let's play a love game XD

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 12: **Let's play a love game XD

Recap:

"_HN, Come on where going home" Sasuke said_

"_No I don't wanna!" Sakura said in drunk and whining like a child_

"_Well what do you wanna do here sell your virginity!" Sasuke said_

"_Well yeah if you're going to buy it" Sakura said seductively and wrapped her hands around his neck and nipped his ear Sasuke almost explode at what she said Sasuke admit he liked this naughty side of Sakura and Sasuke groaned and taking advantage of her when she's drunk is so wrong._

_He gained posture and grabbed her hand but Sakura didn't move._

"_Come on" Sasuke said_

"_I don't wanna!" Sakura whined_

"_Ok what do you even want?" Sasuke asked getting irritated now_

"_I want to dance with you" Sakura said seductively and grabbed his hand and went to the dance floor..._

**

* * *

**

"Come Sasuke-kun" Sakura said seductively and pulled him in the middle of the dance floor.

In addition, the song Love Game by Lady GaGa started to play

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her closer to him and Sasuke could smell her alcoholic breath so hot fanning over his face Sasuke groaned and could not help but wrapped his hands around her sexy hips and sway to the music.

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid_

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_A love game, a love game_

Sakura lean in on his ear "Guess he wants to play, wants to a love game, a love game" Sakura sang on his ear so very hotly fuck he loves a very drunk seducing Sakura now. Sasuke put his hand lower to cup her ass but Sakura untangled herself from him.

_Hold me and love me_

_Just want touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

Sakura sang the word on her mouth very sexily and dancing in front of him sexily Sasuke stand there stunned lust tainted his eyes and hers too Sakura moved her hands down to her neck breast and down to her hips and licked her lips seductively and Sasuke was so turned on what's happening and he's really horny! Sasuke is really the dominant one but he wants to see Sakura how wild she is when she's drunk even thought it turned him onto a wild hungry hormonal beast when he see her liked this he never knew Sakura had this…. Dirty side on her he so love it!

Sakura turned around and pressed her back onto Sasuke's front body and grabbed his hand and put it on her hips very low and started grinning on him seductively and moving her body against his for Sakura it was exciting and very thrilling and as for Sasuke very! Very torturing!

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Sakura started to grin on him more even harder this time and sang each word very dirty to him and it turned him on so much and grabbed his hand again and travelled it up to all to her body very slowly teasing him. Fuck Sasuke was about to fuck her to what she's letting him do letting her hands controlling his hands to touch her body in such way it was so erotic so sexy and ecstatic.

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doing the love game_

Sakura pushed her back closer, lean her head back, nipped his ear, whispered the lyrics to the song in his ear, feel the bulged inside his pants, and smiled sexily at him.

"Sasuke-kun you're so hard now it makes me so ecstatic" Sakura said and grinned on his bulged more Sasuke moaned in her ear and planting kisses n her neck.

"Sakura….ah fuck" Sasuke moaned in her neck and while planting kisses

_I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game._

"Sasuke-kun….ah!" Sakura moaned and turned herself around and faced Sasuke and pressed her body full against him to feel him and grinned onto his bulged inside his pants.

"Sasuke-kun you make me go wild, crazy, hot very horny and…. I love it… I want more" Sakura moaned in his ear.

_Hold me and love me.  
Just want to touch you for a minute.  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit_

"Sakura we have to go-" Sasuke wasn't able to finished caused Sakura slid her hands inside his shirt and feel him more.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said and lean on his chest Sasuke's eyes pooped Sakura was so…. Going too far.

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

"Sasuke-kun you know I like you so much much! Much more" Sakura said on his ear hotly

Sasuke can't believe it she's confessing in front of him while she is drunk and grinning onto him like a mad woman not that he complain.

"Sasuke-kun…. I think your very much hotter…. Than…. Itachi and much more bad I love bad ass like you" Sakura said sexily and slid her hands of his hot body grabbed his hand and put it on her hips again as they dance very seductively. Sasuke just smirk

"Hn, Sakura your being naughty here and I know you like me bad baby" Sasuke said huskily in her ear and he was rewarded with a sexy moan.

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doing the love game_

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doing the love game_

Sakura pulled away from him again feeling hot and dance sexily in front of him god she was a fucking tease and she cupped her crotch and moan as she dance and sway to the music and travelled her hand all the way down to her body loving Sasuke's watchful eyes staring at her.

_I can see you staring there from accross the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh  
The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game!_

Sakura pulled Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his neck and his on her waist and Sakura lean in closer till their foreheads touch.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered very lustfully

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doing the love game_

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doing the love game_

Sasuke just stared and licked his lips And to his surprise Sakura lean in and kissed him full on the lips his eyes wide at first and went back to normal again. Sakura licked his bottom lip asking for entrance he was not use to Sakura being like this but he love it so he granted and let her in and they kiss in the middle on the dance floor lights flashing and music blasting in the stereos. The kissed continued on for a minute their tongues dance in a very foreign way and they both parted for air both panting and catching their breathes.

Sakura's face is flushed and panting really hard and eyes dilated with lust and Sasuke too feeling really hot and eyes dilated with lust and both lean their foreheads together and eyes staring at each other and loving each other's feeling.

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doing the love game_

_Let's play a love game_

_Play a love game_

_Do you want love?_

_Or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_Doing the love game_

The song ended Sakura lean in to Sasuke's chest and a slow song started to play the both sway in the music and Sakura looked up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun I just want you..to know…that….I…lov-" Sakura fainted on his arms and Sasuke sighed and frowned " Hangover…." Sasuke thought "Is she going to tell me she love me or what? s" Sasuke thought and carry her bridal style bid goodbye to Naruto and went home….

* * *

**So you guys hatey or likey tell me please and review!!! Remember every review counts :D**

**And also read my story Invisible to Visible SasuSaku Rated M ****Sakura most popular & playgirl in school dumps every guy that she dated whenever she is bored with there's Sasuke the loser & nerd guy in the school & seemed to catch the attention of Sakura's eye & makes him as her next love bloom?**

**So please review! Love you all thanks for those who reviewed in my previous chappy's!!! thank you!!! So much!!!!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

*****

*****

*****

**OWARI**

*****

*****

*****


	13. Poor Sasuke XD

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 13:** Poor Sasuke XD

Recap:

_Sasuke just stared, licked his lips, to his surprise Sakura lean in, and kissed him full on the lips his eyes wide at first and went back to normal again. Sakura licked his bottom lip asking for entrance he was not use to Sakura being like this but he love it so he granted and let her in and they kiss in the middle on the dance floor lights flashing and music blasting in the stereos. The kissed continued on for a minute their tongues dance in a very foreign way and they both parted for air both panting and catching their breathes._

_Sakura's face is flushed and panting really hard and eyes dilated with lust and Sasuke too feeling really hot and eyes dilated with lust and both lean their foreheads together and eyes staring at each other and loving each other's feeling._

_The song ended Sakura lean in to Sasuke's chest, a slow song started to play the both sway in the music, and Sakura looked up to Sasuke._

"_Sasuke-kun I just want you...to know…that….I…lov-"Sakura fainted on his arms and Sasuke sighed and frowned " Hangover…." Sasuke thought "Is she going to tell me she love me or what?" Sasuke thought and carries her bridal style bid goodbye to Naruto and went home…._

* * *

Sasuke carried Sakura all the way to the parking lot and Sakura keep tapping on his back whinnying and keep on singing random songs and talking about how he should make love to her.

"Sasuke-kun!!!! ...You you're so hot!" Sakura slurred hotly

"Hn"

"I love you, you love me let's" Sakura started singing the barney song swinging her hands

"Sakura be quiet" Sasuke said trying to control his urged to rape her.

"But--….could you just put me down" Sakura whinnying and struggling

"Hn" Sasuke said

"But I thought you love me!" Sakura said acting hurt like a little stubborn brat.

"What about the kiss we did it makes me horny Sasuke-kun I want you to make love to me hard!" Sakura shouted and some people stared at them weirdly

"No, Sakura be quiet people are staring" Sasuke said blushing a little at Sakura's simple words

"Let them hear I don't care!!! All I care about is you Sasuke-kun will you please put me down!" Sakura said still keep on moving and struggling

"No" Sasuke said sternly and carried her and put her inside the passenger's seat and put the seatbelt on and he went to the driver seat drive off.

* * *

**Inside the car**

"Sasuke-kun did you feel something on the kiss" Sakura asked dreamily

"…." Sasuke just stared at her

"Well I did it was so magical!" Sakura said childishly drunk

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said seductively

"_What the hell did she drink anyway?! Some sort of magic potion making her wild_" Sasuke thought weirdly

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said and touched his thighs and his thoughts ended and pressed the pedal faster because Sakura was touching him in so dirty and many ways.

"Park the car Sasuke-kun" Sakura said sexily and pulled his shirt collar and Sasuke suddenly stopped in the middle of the dark deserted road

"_No must resist"_ Sasuke thought

Sakura pulled the collar harder and kissed him hotly and pushed her tongue inside his mouth

"Oh Sasu-baby!" Sakura moaned and pulled him closer

_No... Must resist think of torturing Itachi!_

Kiss…

Kiss…

Another kiss with tongue action yeah! His hormones were screaming oh yeah it's my birthday go SEX GO SEX!!!

_No think of other things do not kiss back! No!!! _

Another hot kiss

_No! Must resist kill kill!!! Do not rape her!_

Sakura started to unbutton his shirt and still not breaking the kiss

_No! Do not rape her don't kiss back don't must resist!!! NO!!!_

"Sakura-Sto-p" Sasuke said fighting his urge to kiss her back.

Sakura grinned hotly at him, climbed onto his lap, and grounded her hips against his.

"Mmmmmm" Sakura moaned on his ear

_Oh, fuck!_

Sasuke's face was red and arousing and a hormone driving him wild and Sakura was not helping at all does she wants to have sex this is so wrong she's drunk! For the love marry Sasuke want it when Sakura is willing and NOT DRUNK!

"Sasuke-kun-"

"Sakura get-"

"But-"

"Off-"

"I"

"Me!" Sasuke said angrily but it was for the best

Sakura looked up to him with a sexy hot teary eyed looked and bit her bottom lip.

"You don't like me?" Sakura asked eyes watery and sexily

"No! So stop will ya" Sasuke said to her for the good of not ravaging her in the car!

"Well can I say sorry by doing this" Sakura said sexily drunk and grabbed his collar and kissed him hotly and broke away

"Well am I forgiven?" Sakura asked innocently hot

"Aa…" Sasuke just said speechless he really love the dark side of Sakura.

"Sasu-kun!" Sakura said and went back to her seat and Sasuke drive off to his house.

* * *

It was really hard driving home with a drunk Sakura and she kept on singing random songs talking about horny stuff how he make her wet and stuff and call him pet names he love it but he but he just keep on denying to not rape her.

It is just a few miles on the way home in the Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke glance at Sakura expecting her to be awake and thinking of ways to torture him but to his surprised she's asleep.

Sasuke eyes soften she really does looked beautiful when she's sleeping he tucked a strand of a pink hair behind her ear and caressed her face, cheeks, nose, forehead, and her lips and he smiled and lean down and kissed her lips softly.

"Sakura I love you…" Sasuke whispered softly against her ear.

Sakura smiled in her sleep.

"I love you to Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mumbled in her sleep.

Sasuke smiled and drive off to his house.

* * *

Sasuke carried Sakura to his room and set her down and she started to wake up a little and she feel hot and bothered cause of her clothes.

"Sasuke-kun it's so hot!" Sakura whined and started to take her top off

"No Sakura wait!" Sasuke said and stopped her.

"But it's really hot will you please cool me off" Sakura said seductively and pulled him down and kiss him.

"_Oh no! Here we go again!"_ Sasuke thought and groaned…

* * *

**So how was it please tell me and review! Ok :D**

**And to those who reviewed in my previous chapters thank you so much they help allot!!!**

**THANK YOU!!!**

**And also read my story Invisible to Visible SasuSaku Rated M Sakura most popular & playgirl in school dumps every guy that she dated whenever she is bored with there's Sasuke the loser & nerd guy in the school & seemed to catch the attention of Sakura's eye & makes him as her next love bloom?**

**R&R :3**

**Always remember please review every review counts!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

*****

*****

*****

**OWARI**

*****

*****

*****


	14. A result of a drunken Sakura XD

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 14: **A result of a drunken Sakura XD

Recap:

_It is just a few miles on the way home in the Uchiha mansion._

_Sasuke glance at Sakura expecting her to be awake and thinking of ways to torture him but to his surprised she's asleep._

_Sasuke eyes soften she really does looked beautiful when she's sleeping he tucked a strand of a pink hair behind her ear and caressed her face, cheeks, nose, forehead, and her lips and he smiled and lean down and kissed her lips softly._

"_Sakura I love you…" Sasuke whispered softly against her ear._

_Sakura smiled in her sleep._

"_I love you to Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mumbled in her sleep._

_Sasuke smiled and drive off to his house._

_Sasuke carried Sakura to his room and set her down and she started to wake up a little and she feel hot and bothered cause of her clothes._

"_Sasuke-kun it's so hot!" Sakura whined and started to take her top off_

"_No Sakura wait!" Sasuke said and stopped her._

"_But it's really hot will you please cool me off" Sakura said seductively and pulled him down and kiss him._

"_Oh no! Here we go again!"__ Sasuke thought and groaned…_

* * *

Sasuke pulled back from the kiss and panting heavily

"Sakura If your errr….hot…" Sasuke said gulped "Just use the shower" Sasuke said red tint on his cheeks

"But…But-but I want you to cool me off" Sakura said removed her pants leaving her in her lacy cotton panty Sakura put a finger to her lip and Sasuke had a nose bleed and want to rape her now he took a deep breath and exhale to calm himself.

"Please I'll do anything" Sakura said and rubbed her figure to his body.

"Sa-Sakura" Sasuke turned red and trying to control himself.

_Think of something else!_

**SEX!**

_Remember self-control…_

**Take her!**

_Don't rape her!_

**Fuck her!**

_Do not rape her think of something else!_

**Sakura naked on your bed!**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura whined and pouted sexily snapping him out of his thoughts

"What?" Sasuke grunted

"Hmmp! Fine if you down want to have sex with me I'm just going to ask Itachi to cool me of and we'll make babies lot's and lot's of babies!" Sakura shouted

Sasuke's face paled imagining his brother and her having babies that were supposed to be him! Him! He was supposed to be the one having se- I mean making babies with her!

"Sakura" Sasuke said

"Yes Sasuke-kun are you going to make love to me?" Sakura asked hopefully twirling her hair

"No" Sasuke said sternly

"Come you got to get dress put some clothes on" Sasuke said and went to her bag and pulled a shirt and shorts for her while finding one Sakura sneak up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso and presses her soft chest from his back.

Sasuke almost moaned at the feeling of her clothed breast that is pressing behind his back and erection started to grow and his pants feels so tight.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura purred sexily and whispered it on his ear and rubbed herself more.

"Sakura" Sasuke groaned at the torture

Sakura purred on his ear like a wild cat.

Sasuke can't take it anymore he pushed her to his bedroom wall and put his arms between her trapping her.

"Sakura…." Sasuke said huskily

"Mmmm….Sasuke-kun" Sakura purred

Sasuke lean closer till their foreheads touched.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered her name again and lean closer until their noses touch Sakura closed her eyes expecting to be kiss by Sasuke but nothing came.

But instead "Sakura do you like me?" Sasuke asked looking down his raven bangs covering his eyes

"Of course Sasuke-kun" Sakura said

"OK what I mean now is do you love me?" Sasuke asked

Sakura bit her bottom lip "Sasuke-kun to honest yes I love you I love you so much!" Sakura said drunk and wrapped her arms around his neck

Sasuke smirked and looked up "Since when do you like me?" Sasuke asked smiling

"_Hmmm a drunk Sakura confessing is not bad at all"_ Sasuke smiled at the thought

"I like you since we started to live together" Sakura said playing with Sasuke's hair

"Oh is that so" Sasuke said smirking

"Are you a virgin?" Sasuke asked

"Yes! I want you to take it Sasuke-kun " Sakura purred sexily to him Sasuke just smirked sexily at her answer

"Do you still like my brother?" Sasuke asked despising the name

"Well yeah of course he's hot! And all that….-" Sakura said dreamily and drunkenly

Sasuke frowned

"But don't worry Sasuke-kun if you ask who's the hottest I'd pick you" Sakura said and pulled his hair forward to her face.

"Now I'm tired of your 20 questions it's my turn Sakura said and flipped him so he was now backed up against on his own bedroom wall.

Sakura smirked sexily at him, traced his abs, and licked her lips.

"Hmmm…" Sakura purred on his ear

"Sasuke-kun since when did you like me?" Sakura asked

"Since the party remember" Sasuke said

"Oh yeah" Sakura said rubbed his chest

"Will you pick sluts over me?" Sakura asked kissing his neck

"Of course not" Sasuke said cockily

"Well do you want to have sex with me?" Sakura asked eagerly

"No I don't want to have sex with you…." Sasuke said grinning a little Sakura frowned

"I want to make love to you when in your in the right state" Sasuke said to her in whisper and cupped her chin Sakura's face was flushed.

"Sasuke-kun I'm not drunk just take me" Sakura said and whined

"No Sakura-"

"I'm not drunk"

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"Yes! to prove it here" Sakura said and kissed him and slid her tongue inside his mouth Sasuke taste the bittersweet taste of the liquor she drank and he loved it. It was addicting and Sakura rubbed her figure more to him and Sasuke could not help but kiss back and fight for dominance and Sakura wrapped her legs around his torso and kissed him deeper.

"_Shit I've got to stop this before we go far"_ Sasuke thought and wrapped his arms around her waist and carry her to his bed and lay her down still no breaking their heated kiss.

And suddenly Sakura stopped responding to the kiss and got dizzy and suddenly closed her eyes slowly and drifted to sleep.

Sasuke pulled away.

Sasuke sighed in relief _"Thank god Sakura fell asleep maybe because of too much drink"_ Sasuke thought and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Sakura…" Sasuke whispered in her ear softly

"I love you too Sasuke…." Sakura whispered back in her sleep…

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter sucked.**

**Well tell me guys what you think I would love to hear your thoughts thank you and always remember**

**R&R**

**Always remember please review every review counts!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

*****

*****

*****

**OWARI**

*****

*****

*****


	15. Playing with Sakura XD

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 15: **Playing with Sakura XD

Recap:

"_Sasuke-kun since when did you like me?" Sakura asked_

"_Since the party remember" Sasuke said_

"_Oh yeah" Sakura said rubbed his chest_

"_Will you pick sluts over me?" Sakura asked kissing his neck_

"_Of course not" Sasuke said cockily_

"_Well do you want to have sex with me?" Sakura asked eagerly_

"_No I don't want to have sex with you…." Sasuke said grinning a little Sakura frowned_

"_I want to make love to you when in your in the right state" Sasuke said to her in whisper and cupped her chin Sakura's face was flushed._

"_Sasuke-kun I'm not drunk just take me" Sakura said and whined_

"_No Sakura-"_

"_I'm not drunk"_

"_Yes you are"_

"_No"_

"_Yes"_

"_Yes! to prove it here" Sakura said and kissed him and slid her tongue inside his mouth Sasuke taste the bittersweet taste of the liquor she drank and he loved it. It was addicting and Sakura rubbed her figure more to him and Sasuke could not help but kiss back and fight for dominance and Sakura wrapped her legs around his torso and kissed him deeper._

"_Shit I've got to stop this before we go far" Sasuke thought and wrapped his arms around her waist and carry her to his bed and lay her down still no breaking their heated kiss._

_And suddenly Sakura stopped responding to the kiss and got dizzy and suddenly closed her eyes slowly and drifted to sleep._

_Sasuke pulled away._

_Sasuke sighed in relief "Thank god Sakura fell asleep maybe because of too much drink" Sasuke thought and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead._

"_I love you Sakura…" Sasuke whispered in her ear softly_

"_I love you too Sasuke…." Sakura whispered back in her sleep…_

* * *

Sakura shifted in her sleep, smiled gently, snuggled more to her pillow more like Sasuke's chest, and snuggled more craving the soft warm comfy that was the soft warm pillow but it was Sasuke's beautiful sculpted chest.

Sakura squinted at the rays of the sun that appeared on the blinds of Sasuke's windows and blink and yawned snuggled more to the said pillow and suddenly the pillow groaned.

She suddenly felt warm arms surrounded her slim waist and her eyes suddenly fluttered open and looked up immediately and gasped and suddenly pushed Sasuke away and feel on the floor.

"Aww What the hell?!" Sasuke said scratching his eyes blinking with confusion.

"Don't what the hell me Uchiha!" Sakura shouted and looked down and blushed and saw that she is only wearing undergarments and immediately covered herself and Sasuke smirk and went over to her and grabbed the blanket and tossed it away.

He grabbed her arms and put above her head and lean down to breathe on her ear and licking it. Sakura shivered and squirmed.

"Sasuke let go of me," Sakura whimpered turning weak against his touch and getting a little dizzy from her outburst and the hangover must have starting to take effect.

"No" Sasuke said hotly and straddled on top of her but not crushing her fragile body.

"Let go of me you jerk" Sakura said fighting.

"I bet you like this position the last night we did it," Sasuke said cockily playing with her.

Sakura turned red at what he said and struggled.

"What the hell?! Even if I was dunk last night I'm not going to have sex with you and what did you even do to me?!" Sakura asked more like demanded.

"_Man I like it more when she's drunk"_ Sasuke thought.

"You where the one who's begging for it" Sasuke breathe hotly on her ear and kissing his way down on her cheek jaw and stopped to her neck.

"Huh?" Sakura whispered her head feeling dizzy but she has to keep fighting.

"Yeah babe, you were_ moaning_ it" Sasuke licked her neck and she shivered Sasuke smirked at her reaction.

"No….I-I-I'm not" Sakura breathe.

"If I recall you were screaming that time. Oh…Sasuke-kun…harder just right there…faster…" Sasuke moaned in her neck.

"No I've never…no" Sakura ran out off words and looked up and leaned their foreheads together.

"Yes you even said that you want more begging for it" Sasuke said rubbing her thighs.

"The way I touch you here" Sasuke's hand crawled and rubbed the inside of her thighs.

"Sakura moaned unable to control herself she blame it on the hangover but does she really did it with Sasuke Sakura wondered.

"Here…" Sasuke said lustfully as he teased draw lazy circle just above her lacy panties.

Sakura can't do anything the way her body reacts she just couldn't help but to submit to him and lay there helplessly but she needs to control and composed herself.

"_Think Sakura don't let him toy you"_ Sakura thought.

"And the way I….-"Sasuke said lean in closer Sakura thoughts were cut off.

"…Kiss you…." Sasuke said and lean down and kiss her gently and passionate this time and Sakura thoughts all washed away when Sasuke gave her a kiss a deep lingering kiss that wash her thoughts away and her mind was occupied with Sasuke all Sasuke.

"_Oh no…what if we really did it last night! Oh no oh hell no!"_ Sakura thought.

"_But then again I think he loves me oh I don't know?!"_ Sakura's thoughts ended as Sasuke deepen the kiss and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she granted unconsciously

"_Why did I let him in stupid me!"_ Sakura smacked herself mentally and just lean in and went on with the kiss.

Sakura and Sasuke's tongue both dance in a very passionate way and Sasuke being possessive Sakura being the tough vixen she is Sakura smirked to the kiss and deepen and wrapped her arms around his neck pulled him closer and respond to the kiss with much vigour this time.

Sasuke growled and pulled away and went on her neck planting butterfly kisses on her neck Sakura moaned bit her lip from preventing from moaning out loud.

Sasuke and Sakura were panting hard from the kiss and dazed.

Why was she responding this way to him like this?

Sasuke inhaled her scent and growled at his possession "The way you respond to me oh fuck it was too much Sakura you made me go wild crazy," Sasuke groaned and stand up and controlled himself from ravaging her now and made his way to his bathroom.

Sakura looked up confused and Sasuke grinned and looked at her.

"Don't worry- Sasuke said smiling.

"Your still a virgin" Sasuke said hotly and went inside his bathroom.

"UCHIHA!" Sakura shouted turning really red from what he said so everything was all lies.

"That jerk" Sakura mumbled and she became dizzy again suddenly fell asleep smiling.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered and fell into another deep slumber…

**

* * *

**

**Thank you so much for the reviews thank you thank you so much**

**Remember R&R tell me thoughts and review! Ok!**

**Always remember please review every review counts!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

**ｸﾙｸﾙ****(*^****ｰ****^)****ﾉ****(^-^)(-^ )(^ )( )( ^)( ^-)(^-^)****ﾉｺﾝﾁｬ**

*****

*****

*****

**OWARI**

*****

*****

*****


	16. Be mine?

I don't own Naruto

**SOORY! If I'm not updating fast forgive me I have allot of homework quizzes and school's stuff.**

**Sorry again and thank you for reading my story and thank you also for to those who read all of my stories thank you! XD**

**And maybe a little OOC on this chapter on Sasuke or very romantic him! Lol **

**Here's chapter 16 enjoy hope you like it!**

**Chapter 16:** Be mine?

Recap:

_Sasuke growled and pulled away and went on her neck planting butterfly kisses on her neck Sakura moaned bit her lip from preventing from moaning out loud._

_Sasuke and Sakura were panting hard from the kiss and dazed._

_Why was she responding this way to him like this?_

_Sasuke inhaled her scent and growled at his possession "The way you respond to me oh fuck it was too much Sakura you made me go wild crazy," Sasuke groaned and stand up and controlled himself from ravaging her now and made his way to his bathroom._

_Sakura looked up confused and Sasuke grinned and looked at her._

"_Don't worry- Sasuke said smiling_

"_Your sill a virgin" Sasuke said hotly and went inside his bathroom_

"_UCHIHA!" Sakura shouted turning really red from what he said so everything was all lies_

"_That jerk" Sakura mumbled and she became dizzy again suddenly fell asleep smiling._

"_Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered and fell into another deep slumber…_

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke was just finished doing the last shot of their photo shot and they noticed that they were like quiet no arguing no screaming and they were like ok what the hell's going on?

Sakura and Sasuke broke away and looked at them weirdly.

"What something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Ok what the hell is going on between you two?" Takeshi asked weirdly Kakashi just stops reading his precious Icha-Icha porn and looked at them too very weirdly.

"Nothing's wrong" Sasuke said and put an arm around her shoulder "We just thought we could work together and that's it" Sakura shrugged and elbowed Sasuke a little on the gut and he removed his arm around her.

"Aww that hurt you know" Sasuke whispered in her ear.

Sakura just smiled at him.

Just then Anko entered to find them really quiet no screaming no fighting or what so ever.

"What the hell's going between you two?" Anko asked.

"Why do you keep asking us questions like that?" Sakura said.

"Nothing's wrong with us ok were just working together that's it" Sakura said

"Since were done her come on Sakura come with mw" Sasuke said and carried her bridal style and started to walk away Sakura blushed a little but control it.

"UCHIHA WAIT A MINUTE HERE! Where are you taking me?!" Sakura demanded and struggling

"Annoying" Sasuke mumbled "Shh…wait and you'll see" Sasuke murmured in her ear hotly.

"Oh yeah I'm annoying alright!" Sakura said rolling her eyes and pout as Sasuke carried her all the way to the parking lot.

* * *

"OK I take back what I said they are still the same" Anko said put a hand on her forehead.

"Me too" Takeshi said scratching his head.

Kakashi closed his book.

"So wanna go eat" Kakashi said

Takeshi and Anko shrugged "Sure" they agreed and walk off.

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke set Sakura down inside the car and went to the driver seat and drive off.

"Hey Uchiha where are we going?" Sakura asked looking outside the window car and noticed it's getting dark.

"Hn" Sasuke answered.

"Hn me! Fine what are you've been up to anyway you seem acting weird lately" Sakura pout and Sasuke smirked it just looked so cute on her.

"Hn, then I won't tell you" Sasuke said teasingly and grinning a little.

A few minutes past Sakura can't take the silence and open her mouth to speak.

"Fine you win will you please tell me whe-"Sakura started-

"Were here" Sasuke said and stopped the car in the middle of the forest and smirked at her.

"UCHIHA!" Sakura shouted and glared at him.

* * *

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and went inside deeper into the woods.

"Hey Uchiha where are we going?" Sakura said struggling from his grip and Sasuke stopped and turned his head to look at her.

"Were here" Sasuke said murmured and pulled Sakura and wrapped his arms around her slim sexy waist and hugged her tight.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said confused and her body stiffen and blush formed her cheeks.

"Shhh... Please just this..... I just want to hold you....." Sasuke murmured gently against her ear.

"_What do you mean here?"_ Sakura thought confused and suddenly fireflies surrounded them floating like tiny little spot lights around them shinning like a glitter around them very beautiful.

"Beautiful" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke didn't say anything just hugged her tighter.

Sasuke breathe her scent and she relaxed from his hug knowing he'll not do anything to her and smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"..Sakura..." Sasuke murmured in her ear and Sakura lifted her head and looked at him questionably.

Sasuke lean closer "I'm not good with words-"Sasuke said leans closer and their foreheads touched.

"—I may not know you well much..." Sasuke said and leans closer and their noses touched in a very gentle way.

Sakura blushed at his words and booth their eyes locked.

"Will you please give me a chance to prove that I'll be the man in your eyes Sakura..." Sasuke whispered his minty breath fanning over her cool blushed cheeks and face when he say her name this time it feel so good and make her feel very special.

"_AND NOT ITACHI!"_ Sasuke thought.

"Sakura....I love you...be mine.." Sasuke whispered his cheeks tainted with a little blush and lean down and kissed her passionately and firefly scattered around them floating like little glitters around them.

Sasuke kissed her and Sakura didn't know what to do Sasuke Uchiha just confessed to her in a very romantic boyfriend type she didn't know what to do and what will she do kiss back or reject him but Sasuke was such a good kisser and couldn't help but Sakura to kiss back and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Sasuke licked her bottom lip gently asking for entrance which she obliged well she couldn't help but let him in and Sakura realize that their kiss now was different from the others this was full of lust need passion and love their other kisses were just full of need and lust.

Sasuke entered her mouth and tastes her she's so sweet and his tongue dove deeper memorizing her cavern and Sakura moaned as he kissed her more with passion and she gripped his hair and he growled at her boldness and kissed him back with dominance and vigour this time.

The kiss went on soon both parted for air Sakura lean on his chest and breathe his manly scent while Sasuke's arms around her waist the two stayed like that holding each other.

"Sakura what do you say will you be mine?" Sasuke asked hoping not getting rejected he never got rejected before and really hoping she's saying yes.

"Sakura closed her eyes and think and opened them again

"No!" Sakura said and crossed her arms

Sasuke's eyes widen "Bu-Why?Wha?you I thought?" Sasuke stammered and Sakura found it very cute of him.

"Silly Uchiha! of course yes!" Sakura said and jumped at him and straddled on top of him.

"You really got me there" Sasuke said.

"You should have seen your face it's so KAWAII!" Sakura said and touched his nose.

Sasuke frowned cutely.

"Oh come on at least I said yes right?" Sakura said and lean down and place a sweet kiss on his lips and pulled away.

"But you better not play with me Uchiha or else" Sakura said sexily.

"Or else what?" Sasuke asked smiling.

"You'll find out soon" Sakura said.

Sasuke pouted "Stop calling me Uchiha just call me Sasuke" Sasuke said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Cause I love the way my names sounds when it rolls the tip of your tongue" Sasuke said hotly and licked his lips

"Really?....why don't you make me" Sakura said sexily.

"Yeah maybe I will" Sasuke said and pulled her down and trapped her in a kiss...

**

* * *

**

**So what do you think to fast or do you like them together?**

**Tell me your thoughts I would love to hear them. XD**

**Tell me if I'm a bit to over with characters attitude ok thanks bye thank always review!**

**Remember R&R love to hear your thoughts!**

**Always remember please review every review counts!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

**ｸﾙｸﾙ****(*^****ｰ****^)****ﾉ****(^-^)(-^ )(^ )( )( ^)( ^-)(^-^)****ﾉｺﾝﾁｬ**

*****

*****

*****

**OWARI**

*****

*****

*****


	17. Your mine

I don't own Naruto

**Sorry for the late and the delay of this chappy! Please forgive me!**

**I need to study for test and stuff….**

**So anyway here's chapter 17 oh yeah and the story changes to from T to M cause of stuff you know.**

**Ok so on with the story! :D**

**Chapter 17: **Your mine

Recap:

_Sasuke pouted "Stop calling me Uchiha just call me Sasuke" Sasuke said._

"_Why?" Sakura asked._

"_Cause I love the way my names sounds when it rolls the tip of your tongue" Sasuke said hotly and licked his lips_

"_Really?....why don't you make me" Sakura said sexily._

"_Yeah maybe I will" Sasuke said and pulled her down and trapped her in a kiss..._

-

-

-

Sasuke broke the kiss and started trailing kisses on her neck and stopped to her collar bone and suckled on it.

"Sasuke-k-kun" Sakura moaned face flushed.

Sasuke growled and bite on her collar bone lightly and kissed it.

"Sakura I can't stop please let me have you" Sasuke growled hotly against her neck and in between kisses.

"Sasuke-kun not here it's so not proper" Sakura moaned and control her lust.

Sasuke groaned and stand up and carry Sakura up bridal style and went inside the car and started kissing her again and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she immediately obliged and let him in.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and messed his hair she liked his hair messy it look so hot on him and Sakura started to unbutton Sasuke's shirt and Sasuke started to pull her top off her and she suddenly broke the kiss and he growled and kissed her again and she stopped him again.

"Sakura" Sasuke groaned.

"Sasuke-kun you have to be patient till we get home" Sakura teased testing his patience.

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed and on the engine of the car and hit the road driving really, really fast.

"Sasuke slow down" Sakura said.

"I have to have you _now_" Sasuke said possessively licking his lips adrenaline pumping his veins and can't wait to ravage her and hit the gas and went faster.

-

-

-

Sasuke arrived at the Uchiha mansion cursing and carried Sakura bridal style and rushed up to his room.

Sasuke pushed Sakura to the wall and leaned against her neck and breathed her scent.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered her name and licked her neck.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura moaned feeling nervous about first time doing this

"What is it koi?" Sasuke asked gently.

"I'm…I'm nervous about this…I don't know if I can….do this?" Sakura said blushing in embarrassment.

"Do you want to stop" Sasuke asked concerned.

"NO I love you… I'm just nervous for doing this for the first time" Sakura said quickly blushing.

"Don't worry we'll make this slow and pleasurable for you I'll teach you" Sasuke said seriously smirking at her.

Sakura blushed knowing Sasuke was really caring about her she was so happy.

"Now look at me and let your body and mind whatever you want" Sasuke whispered on her ear.

Sakura eyes were slowly clouded with lust while Sasuke was dirty talking against her ear.

Sakura moaned it was too much.

"Nnnmmm…" Sakura rubbed her legs together feeling heat on her sex and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him and pulled his shirt off and feel his muscles.

Sasuke groaned at the feeling and smirked against the kiss and hoisted her left leg around his hips and pulled her closer to let her feel his painful throbbing erection wanting to be inside her tight core.

Sasuke unbutton her jeans and pulled it down and Sakura kicked it all the way the down leaving her in her G-string.

Sasuke moved his right hand down to feel her womanhood and found it wet and took 2 fingers and rubbed it through her G-string. Sakura moaned feeling the pleasure rising her core and closed her legs tight and Sasuke put a knee between her legs to part them and Sasuke broke the kiss and started trailing kisses on her neck.

"Tsk Tsk my naughty Sakura is wearing a G-string" Sasuke said hotly.

Sakura blushed and looked away.

"Why so shy when I meet you. You are so feisty but now you're so shy how cute" Sasuke said sexily and Sakura pouted and flipped him over so she was on top on him and pushed him to the wall.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I'll show you shy Uchiha" Sakura said and smirked sexily at him and Sasuke instantly had a hard on and licked his lips.

"Wth pleasure" Sasuke said and Sakura glared playfully at him and pulled down his pants together with his boxers and gasped at how big his cock.

"Like" Sasuke asked cockily his cock standing strait in front of her face.

Sakura just glared and started sucking the tip of his cock and Sasuke groaned and locked his hands on her head and grasped her pink locks between his fingers this encourage Sakura to sucked harder and swallowed more of his cock and gag a little and deep throated him and Sasuke groaned and gripped her hair tighter and Sakura started to bobbed her head up and down creating a pace and Sasuke groaned.

"Fuck, Sakura tighter" Sasuke moaned and grasped her pink locks tighter and guided her movements to his cock.

Sakura sucked harder and Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck, shit Sakura I'm gonna—OH!" Sasuke cum inside her mouth and some splattered on face.

Sakura removed his cocked on her mouth with aloud pop and panting hard.

Sasuke groaned at the sight Sakura have cum everywhere on her on her face mouth and her breast.

Sasuke carried Sakura to his bed and laid her down and kissed her again tasting his cum mixed with her sweet lovely mouth and Sakura broke the kiss.

"Sasuke-kun I want you" Sakura said seriously looking deep in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes please" Sakura begged guiding his cock on her entrance rubbing her clothed sex.

Sasuke pulled her G-string down and thrusted 2 fingers in her core and Sakura moaned.

"Sasuke it hurts" Sakura moaned.

"Sorry I've got to get you stretch" Sasuke said but he doesn't want her get hurt it pained him to see her like that.

"It's alright" Sakura and moaned and adjusted to the feeling as Sasuke started to create a pace and pumping his fingers into a faster tempo and before Sakura could cum he removed his fingers inside her and licked his digits clean.

"Eww…" Sakura said playfully.

Sasuke released it with a loud pop.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked hotly and kissed her now both their cum mixed and tasted together and Sasuke guided his cock in her entrance and thrust slowly and Sakura gripped his hand tight.

"Sorry" Sasuke mumbled and thrust all the way in with Sakura gripping his hand very tight then loosen as she get used to the pain.

Sasuke moved and started a slow pace and Sakura moaned a little feeling all the pleasure.

"Ahhh…Sasuke-kun.." Sakura moaned.

Sasuke started to do a faster tempo and Sakura moaned and screamed.

"Sasuke-kun harder Ahhh!" Sakura moaned and gripped his hair tighter.

Sasuke sucked her nipple and bite on it gently which drive her insane.

"Fuck your so tight!" Sasuke hissed.

Sasuke keep on thrusting until Sakura can't hold it in.

"Sasu! Ahhh I'm gonna ahh!" Sakura screamed as she came coating Sasuke's cock with her cum and Sasuke following soon after she came and cursed under his breath.

"Fuck!" Sasuke moaned panting and fall beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face on her neck.

"Aishiteru Sakura" Sasuke said and kissed her neck.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered happily and eyelids closed and both fallen into a deep sleep…

-

-

-

**So what so you guys think?**

**Please review tell me your thoughts please do you hate or no likey?**

**R&R!**

**Remember R&R love to hear your thoughts!**

**Always remember please review every review counts!**

**~*HUGS AND KISSES & POCKY'S TO ALL!!!*~**

**ｸﾙｸﾙ****(*^****ｰ****^)****ﾉ****(^-^)(-^ )(^ )( )( ^)( ^-)(^-^)****ﾉｺﾝﾁｬ**

*****

*****

*****

**OWARI**

*****

*****

*****


	18. AUTHORESS NOTE PLEASE READ

**AUTHORESS Note:**

**IMPORTANT:**

I'm really sorry if I did not update I think I'm going for a break in fanfiction T-T and in writing stories cause I really have allot of stuff going on in school sorry but don't worry as soon as the school problems are gone I'll be back alive and continue my stories!.

Hope you guys understand :D ^-^

And I really hope you would read my stories again as I update it again :D

And again sorry :c

**~*~XxX -sUgAr . sPaRkLe .KiSsEs- XxX~*~**

**m(_ _)m ****ゴメンナサ****イ ****GOMENN!**


End file.
